


I.M.P Movie

by Universe_1029



Series: I.M.P Trilogy [1]
Category: Cartoon Crossover, I.M.P Series, Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universe_1029/pseuds/Universe_1029
Summary: Part 1 of I.M.P Trilogy: "It an battle between the Autobots and Decepticons for random thing when the Evil Unity: Unicron return and destroyed Earth. Now the Autobots had to stop him again."





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> "This is all about both Transformers and Steven Universe but mostly Cartoon Crossover. There are some characters you know and there are most characters you don't know. So it will be explained in the near future. So anyway I'm show you how this series work by doing an Trilogy. From the Movie to the Last Knight. So here is the Prologue, Intro and two first story: "Battle of Autobot City." - Universe 1029.

**For Rebecca Sugar and Roger van der Weide.**

**May contain some mild swearing.**

* * *

**I.M.P the Movie Prologue.**

* * *

**Earth orbit. Moon Base 5.**

_Not long ago in an time where we had no idea._ _There are two side of this story: the Autobots and the Decepticons and the story of the movie plot had changed a lot, I mean I changed the story to something better or worse. There is a lot of Original Characters you never heard of and some are you remember sort of. And there are a lot of plot hole and some event of my past story will tell one day **.** So we began our story with Moon base 5 when the_ _Clone of Shadow the hedgehog dressed up as storm-troopers dubbed "Shadow Clone-trooper" send their two scout to their location because they need some help for their mission and the scout had of to an star destroyer._

* * *

**Star Destroyer "Finalizer". (Milky Way) Northern Galaxy.**

_The scout flew in to the hanger bay and he landed. he headed to the elevator, but the door opened and stand General Tai. Don't ask why or how he know the scout is here but let roll with it._

"Can I help you?"  _He said to the scout as he put briefcase out from his jet pack._

"Well, we, the Shadow Clone-trooper, like your help with something important."  _The scout said as he give General Tai the briefcase. Tai took an look open the briefcase then he look back at the scout._

"And that is?"  _Asked General Tai._

"Can't tell you about it, here our card and our mission brief for our plan." S _aid the scout._ _He walk to the hanger door and start up the jet pack._

"Okay. But we need to discuss this to our leader. She might want to alternate your deal. Is that okay?"  _Asked_   _General Tai as he walk back to the elevator._

"Yes. Meet us at the earth sphere, on one of the Artificial Moon, the purple one, got it?"  _Said the scout._

_General Tai gives him an thump up as the elevator door close on him. The scout leave the hanger and fly back to Earth as another scout head of to their next location._

* * *

**Diamond Authority Ship. Edge of Eastern Galaxy.**

_Meanwhile somewhere at the edge of Eastern Galaxy, the another scout from earth flew into the door and knock the door. Waiting for moments, an voice heard from the inside._

"Hello? Who is This?"  _Said the voice._

"I'm Just a scout. And I need to tell something important to your diamonds."  _Asked the scout but then two turret appear out of the ship._

"No can do. You not authorized to talk the Diamond Authority, nor entering our sector."  _Said the voice as the turrets warm up._

"But I talk to them about our mission and we need them come to the earth sphere for our plan. We need their help, so our mission will-."  _But he got interrupted when the turrets lock and load it._

"I Don't Care! Now will you please get out of our sect-"  _Then suddenly_ _another voice appears._

"Pearl? Who was that outside?"  _The turret begin to cool down._

"Well, just an scout from earth who need your help. I try to tell him-"  _Then third voices appears and begin to chat with the first one._

"Did you say "from earth"?" "Yes but-." "Then let him in, so we can talk to him." "But Blue. I only obey to my diamond or-."

_Suddenly the fourth voice shout at the first one._  "Pearl! Just open the god-damn door already!"

_After that shout. the voice stopped for a moments then the turrets return to the ship and the voice sighed_ "Yes  _My_  Diamond!"

_The door opened to reveal an White Pearl who let the scout in And he flew into the door and fly to the main hub which he find the light is off. The scout walked to the middle which the light suddenly open to revealed 11 chair with an color domes except there two dome is open and no one sitting there. The dome open up and revealing the Diamonds. (White, Black, Yellow, Blue, Brown, Orange, Green, Red, Purple.)_

"What do you want with us?"  _Asked Yellow Diamond._

"We want your help to pull this mission off."  _Said the scout as he give Orange Diamond the briefcase and she opened it and look at the scout._

"And that is?"  _She asked._

"I can't tell you here. Just meet us on the earth orbit."  _Scout replied to her._

"And where is your group in the orbit."  _White Diamond questioned._

"Look for an purple artificial moon, that we on it."  _Said the scout who give them the map to their moon._

"That my moon!"  _Purple Diamond responded to what the scout say._

"So will you help us?"  _He said to the Diamond._ _They look each other and Green Diamond turn to the scout._

"Let us talk about it."  _Say Green Diamond._ _The Diamonds close their dome and begin to discussed. For an short minute, Black Diamond gives out him their answer._

"We only send Yellow and Blue for your missions."  _Black Diamond reply to the scout. The others Diamond questions because that not what they say to Black._

"Okay. Here your mission brief. See you at Moon Base 5." _He said that as he fly and leaves the ship by using the jet pack. then Yellow Diamond turned to Black for some question._

"Why you send me and Blue?"  _Questions Yellow Diamond._

_So does Red Diamond:_ "And not all of us instead?"

_Black stand up from her chair and tell her follow Diamond this:_ "Because Yellow and Blue hadn't been outside since the Parfait Authority had been throw out on Earth few months ago."

_After that talk, Brown Diamond raise her hand_ "But still, can we all go this missions?"

_Suddenly Black Diamond slam her fist on the window causing the window to crack a little bit_ "No! Yellow and Blue, prepared your ship and your crew in 30 minutes."

_Yellow sighs and Blue grab and take her to the door._ "Come on Yellow! Let go."

_As Yellow and Blue head off to their ships. Then Black called out her Pearl._ "Pearl, get all of my troops and my ship ready. We're heading to earth in 1 day."

"Yes my diamond."  _She Replies and left the room._

"Why You agree this to their mission?"  _Said Green Diamond._

_Black stand up and begin to set their location to Earth._ "Cause if the Crystal Gems and the Traitorous Pink Diamond and Rose Quartz appeared on that missions and if they destroyed them during the missions."

"Which means that..."  _Said White Diamond._

"Pink Diamond and her Traitorous team will be shattered forever!"  _Purple Diamond finish off what Black Diamond say._

_Then all Diamond begin to head to their ships while both Black and Purple are talking._ "Correct. Get ready your ship. After their mission is done, we head to this "Moon Base 5" "That my moon and I like that name." "Shut up."

_Meanwhile as Yellow and Blue ship left off to Earth and went pass by an background of two Strangely color sun, a giant planet float through space and that planet had a named:_

_**Unicron: The Bloody Asshole of the universe.** _

_He had bit of stomach problem after he eaten an planet back there and he really need something to settle it._ "Damn my Stomach! (moaning) I need something to settle it.

_Then he saw a planet and he thinking:_ "Maybe that planet will do the trick."  _And so he did._

* * *

**Lithone. Near the edge of Northern Galaxy.**

_Near by Planet Lithone, where the Lithonians live peaceful after their planet got destroyed by Unicron for third in the lower part of this planet, two Lithonians named Kranix and Arblus delivering some beer to their bartender Obelix._

"Don't you think Obelix goes crazy?"  _Said Kranix._

"I think so he did."  _Said Arblus as they open the door, all they seen him kept pouring the same beer over and over again._

"Where the booze goes?"  _Questioned Obelix._

"Yep. He gone Crazy."  _Said Arbius. Then Obelix turned and look angry at them._

"Good to see you asshole!"  _Said Obelix as he throw his beer can at them but missed._

"What the hell your problem?"  _Asked Kranix._

"Because of you two and your "rumors", my business goes down!"  _Continued Obelix. Then he stand up and about to throw his beer can at them again._

"Look, you the one who sell crappy beer to us."  _Said Arblus as he calm Obelix_

Obelix: "Cause both of you been f***ed my sister for the last 1 year!"  _Said Obelix as he sit back on chair._

"Well f*** you two-."  _Said Kranix after his partner put the beer down to Obelix, everything start to shaking._

"It is me or I'm having a Stroke?"  _Questioned Arblus while he check his pulse._ _But then an helicopter drop through the ceiling and broke to piece._

"Who the Sticky bastard did this!?"  _Said Obelix as he, Arblus and_ _Kranix ran to the window and saw the sky to this:._

"For the love of bloodly primus! Arblus! Obelix! Look! It Unicron! The Bloody asshole of the universe!"  _Shout Kranix._ _They look outside and see Unicron starting to eats their planet._

"We need to get the hell of here!"  _Said Arblus as he opened the door._

"Right!"  _Both agreed and they all head out._

_As they ran out the building, they see Unicron sucking up everything and horns grabs the crust and destroying everything._

"No! My Apartment! I got PS4 today!  _Shout Arblus as he see his home got destroyed._

"Get to the ship! Screw Women and Children!"  _Shout Kranix as he point where the escape pods and they all ran._

_They find the escape pods but Obelix didn't make it and got left behind._

"Shit! you got left behind! Find another ship."  _Shout Arblus and pounding the glass._

"No my friend, there no time. But I see you soon in an another time, another place, may primus be with you!"  _Obelix said his last words and got suck up and died among the other been left behind._

_The rocket burst out and two escape pods flew out of the planet, but one of pod got stuck in the gravity field and sucked into Unicron mouth._

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Unicron you suck!"  _Shout Arblus as heeand other suck into Unicron and being eaten while continue eating the planet and absorbing the energies. Once he done doing his lunch, he refueled and head off Earth. And his stomach problem got worsted. All Unicron can said is:_

"(moaning) Oh dear god it just got worse."

* * *

**END OF PROLOGUE.**


	2. Intro

**(Insert the song: "Transformers - The Movie(1986) - Theme - Lion")**

**The I.M.P Movie.**

* * *

_**2007:** _

_**"A long ago. An mad robot named "Neo Metal Shadow" destroy the Planet Mobius and Mobians had to live on the Planet Earth."**_ Starring the Autobots: Trey Young as Hot Rod.* Sonic The Hedgehog as Ultra Magnus. Amy Rose as Optimus Prime. John the Hedgehog as Kup. HHog as Springer. Ginny as Arcee.

(*I'm the leader, but I switch leadership role with Amy.)

* * *

_**2015:** _

_**"After Year of living on the planet earth and The One Month War, the Mobians being attacked by Delaz Fleet and killed half of their people, thus creations of Titans corps by the Mobians who want to destroy the Human who pose an threat to them. But got annihilated on the month of July."**_ Heroes: Steven Universe. Frisk the Human.* Papyrus the Skeleton.* Connie Maheswaran. Remembered Random Heroes.* Non-Remembered Random Heroes.*

(*1 From Ask Frisk and Company.)

(*2 Some of the heroes will die or survive through this.)

* * *

_**2015:** _

_**"Somewhere on August, Remaining group of Delaz Fleet and Axis, called Neo Zeon led by Adam, Abis, Grey Diamond, and False Father-Time try to activate the Halo rings. In the end, The Neo Zeon defeated and goes to hiding."**_ Co-Starring the Decepticons: Shadow Clone-trooper as Megatron. Scarlet the Echidna as Megatronus. Bob/Joe as Starscream. "Leader" as Cyclonus. Neo Metal Shadow as Himself* Cal as Shockwave.

(*He want to be Megatron, but only on act 2.)

* * *

_**2016:** _

_**"In the new year. Yellow Diamond arrives on earth. but defeated by earth's protectors. shortly the Parfait Authority led by Parfait* Man goes all-out war on earth. Earth successes repel the Homeworld Gem and destroy the Parfait Authority Act. therefore an another war broken out when the Halo re-activation and teleport their Homeworld planet to the Milky Way and the Robot Dynamo joined the fight. So restart the Lylat War." (*by the way, "Parfait" means "Perfect" in France.)**_ Villains: Yellow Diamond as Galvatron. Blue Diamond. Unicron as Himself. Remembered Random Villains* Non-Remembered Random Villains* Quintession.

(*They had only Cameo and roles cause Screen time and Panel removal.)

* * *

2016:

_**"After the Lylat War Ended. With the Planet Venom crippled and Dr.M disappeared, Our Heroes seize the opportunity to get rid of their problem once for all. little they know, Unicron who been destroyed by them, many years ago, returned to seek his revenge on the one who had the Matrix of Leadership. With some help of Pink Diamond and enough energy to power our army, The Earth Federation and IMP will win the Camerabot War. Don't ask what types this war, we only just to end their stupid war of Camerabot and Space Camerabot."**_ Special Starring:  **Want more bullshit?** Metarex as Junkions. Tanner as Himself*.

(*Cause my twin brother had great character drawing, but lack of story telling. And he had a role of Ultra Magnus for few moments.)

* * *

_**Now our Story begins...** _


	3. Act 1: (Battle of Autobot City)

**In Memory of Leonard Nimoy and Orson Welles**

**May contain some swearing and deaths.**

* * *

**IMP Movie Act 1 (Battle of Autobot City)**

* * *

**_In the year 2005._ **

Wait it isn't? Crap! Well there goes our budget on this movie.

**_The Heroic Autobot had success won the Lylat War, thus crippling the Planet Venom to it weakest point._ ** _**So the Autobot are preparing the launch a Full-Scale Invasion on Venom, but not out of the opening like an complete idiots, our heroes using 4 moon base from Pink Diamond to prepare the Attack.** _

_Somewhere on the earth orbit, a spy flew out of an purple moon called Moon base 5 and head to the Earth Moon base._

* * *

**Moon Base 1, 2, 3, 4. Earth orbit.**

_The spy looked around the moon and see the Autobots building an army and then landed on the window and put out a camera and start recorded as he see Trey who sitting on the chair and Protoboy try to watch some TV._

"Hey Proto! How the TV today?"  _Said Trey._ _He noticed Protoboy isn't listened to him and got angry._

"You f***ing asshole! I'm talking to you!"  _He shout at Protoboy and then he begin to talk._

"Everyday is Reality show, Talk show and an F***ing Weather news."  _He turned his chair to face Trey._

"When are we going get a better TV!? I feel like antsy as a cat on the room full of nuclear-powered rocking chair!"

_Then an long silence for an moment and then Trey break the_ _silence._

"What?"

"I say I beginning to run out of folksy southern colloquialisms!"  _Said Protoboy which that not what he say earlier and make Trey confused even more._

"I don't know you're supposed to be smart or just dumb."

"What do you mean by-?"  _But he got interrupted when Amy walked in._

"Protoboy, if you want a better TV. You're going to get a better TV after you and your teams make an special run to Autobot city on Venus."  _Said Amy._

"But why?"  _He's question about this._

"Look Proto, we don't had enough power to launch an full-scale assault. So ready the shuttle for launched."

"Oh man..."  _He sounded disappointment but Trey came up a idea._

"I even let you to drive."

"Oh boy! I going to get my car and I be on my way! See you later, you son of a bitch."

_He got off the chair and ran to the door and grab his car and drive away as Amy ran to the door and shout at him._

"No! He meant the shuttle! Take the damn shuttle! You're not going to drive-! Aw dammit, he's gone. Well that answer the stupid question."

_She walk back inside and press the intercom button and Brainy answers._

"Brainy, where is he?"

"He just drive around in circle again."  _Said Brainy as he see the monitor screen. Then Trey spoke up._

"Just load him once he ran out of gas."  _Now Tanner talk about this problem._

"What do we tell him, how he got in the shuttle?"

_Then Amy came through the door and answer the problem._

"Magic, Tanner."

_Then she turns to Brainy which he stand by the computer._

"Brainy! Contact Moon base 3 and 4."

"OK!"

_Brainy contact Moon base 3 which controlled by Scourge the Hedgehog._

"Hello, this is Scourge, how I can help you?"

"Just check your position."  _Then he noticed that his partner is missing._

"Hey where is your partner?"

"High-max? He just leave to Venus, using the wrap pad."

"OK. I going to call moon base 4."

_And then he contact Moon base 4 which also controlled by Rotor and Yellow Pearl._

"Hi Brainy. What the emergency?"

"Checking on you. Everything wrong here?"

"Nothing wrong here, Brainy."

"Hey Rotor, can you call Moon base 1 for me? I got important stuff to do."

"Okay Brainy."

_Rotor contact Moon base 1 that controlled by Zody and Buster. One of them answered._

"Buster, how your ends?"  _Brainy replied but Buster is all pissed off._

"Man! I ain't check shit!"  _He swear at Brainy but Zody give out the answer._

"It all clear."

"Buster, what about Moon base 2?"

"Damn I need some nap, I get tired of this shit!"

_During Buster's swearing talk. Knuckles who on Moon Base 2 heard him and answer the call._

"What the hell you're problem?"

"Just checking you Motherf***ers Knuckles. Got some problems with me? I can kick your ass anytime."  _All that talk just made Knuckles mad._

"What the f*** did I do?"

_Then Tails who also on Moon base 2 called Protoboy who he on the Shuttle._

"Hey Proto. How did you got on the shuttle? I saw you drive around in circle."  _Tails question him and Protoboy give his answer._

"Magic."  _An long but short silence because Tails confused what the hell he saying and turn to Robotman._

"Okay then? Please my daughter that I miss her. But tell her not to worry, I'll be home as soon we stopped the Camerabots War for good."

"Will do, Tails."

_Shortly the Shuttle finish the preparation. Amy press the intercom and tell them if they are ready._

"Rob, is your crews ready?"

"No."

_Amy put her hand on her face and sighs._

"I'm kidding. We're Ready."

_The Shuttle is standing by and ready to launch._

"Brainy, start the court-down."

"And I don't want hear your stupid radio jokes."

_Brainy look at Amy_ _angry_

"F*** you."

_The Shuttle engines fire up and Brainy count it down._

"Five... four... three... two... one..."

**Commercial Break!**

_The Shuttle try to move but nothing happening._

"Why aren't shuttle not moving?"

"Don't worry, I got this." _He turns the key but it in the wrong way._

"No, you don't got this, we're not even moving."

"I say I got this!"

"Let me try."  _Robotgirl push Protoboy away and she turns the key in the right way. Suddenly the_ _engines burst out flames._

"I hate you."

_Then the shuttle moves up and fly away._

"Now all we need is a lot of energon and a lot of luck."

_Suddenly the Wrap Pad power up and appeared Pink Pearl._

"Hi everybody. Just check how thing on my diamond's moons."  _Everyone turn to her._

"Thing are going great!"

"I noticed one of your teammate left his posts. Why he left and leave his partner alone?"

"Probably High-max had go to check on Autobot city."  _Then Brainy got off the chair._

"Speaking of Autobot city, I'm heading off to Venus."

_He walked to the wrap pad and he warped away._

"May I come along with him?"

"No Pearl. We need you to stay here and get Pink Diamond to come here. I want all of your Moon base stay an secret fro-"

* * *

**Moon Base 5. Earth orbit.**

_Meanwhile, the spy left the Moon base 1 and see the another spy came from their mission and head back to Moon base 5 where the Shadow Clone-troopers waited for more villain who come here via wrap pad. Cal noticed the spy and informed the SCL*."_

"Look like your spy came back from the Autobot's moon base."

"Good."  _The spy give SCL the outdated recording tape._

"At least I have a good spy who never failed me.  _(whisper and talk fast)_  Douche-bag say what. " (*It short for Shadow Clone-trooper Leader.)

_Bob heard something and replies_ "What?"

"You."  _SCL point at Soundblaster._

"Play this outdated piece of espionage technology."

_SCL throw the old tape to Soundblaster._

"OK."

_Soundblaster transformed into his alt mode and before he play the tapes, he had to tell them an quick note._

"Note: The tape you used is pretty old and crap, so you kinda get a video and audio feed."

_The Tape plays._

"I want you to make a special run to Autobot city at Venus."

"But why?"  _Suddenly Trey break out of his character._

"Look Protoboy. To order to get the angle view for the spy, it will be front of your f***ing face. you're too stupid to see it."

_Then the static appeared and other villain question why the video is static._

"The rest of video is kinda shit, but the audio is pretty bad. All it say something about cats and rocking chairs. I'll fast forward it to the end."

_He fast forward to the end and the video came back._

"Now all we need is-"  _Now Amy break out of the her character._

"I ain't say that shit again! Now for my sponge-bath."

_The video ended there because Soundblaster don't want to see the sponge-bath._

"Nice try both of you! Stick to your script."  _Then_ _Cal give everyone the answer to what they up against._

"It appeared the Autobots is try to launch an full-scale assault on Venom and headed to Venus to re-supply themselves."  _And Bob further the answer._

"And the shuttle left from the moon base, means they already headed to Venus right now."

"So aren't we ignoring the cats and rocking chair thing or the sponge-bath thing?"  _Said Susan who the only one witness and hear about the sponge-bath but everyone ignore it. Then_ _Will walk out from the wrap pad._

"Huh guy. There is three ships, Star Destroyer and the armada waiting for you."  _This news bring joy to SCL's ears behind the helmet._

"Good. Then let move out already."  _He and the other left to meet their partner except Susan who she realize that everyone are ignoring the sponge-bath thing._

"So we are ignoring what tape say."

* * *

**Shuttle. Far from Earth.**

_Meanwhile on the shuttle, four robots continue their routes and doing their job until one of the crew member: Robotman noticed there are three ships coming from the behind._

"What the hell?"  _The crew member take notice on this._

"What wrong?"

"What are we going to do about this?"  _Then Robotgirl grab the radio._

"I don't know. I calling the broadcast station."

_She turn on the radio and calling the station._

"Hello? This is the shuttle crew, come in."

_Then a voice came through and begin to respond their SOS._

"Hello this is Henry, can I help you?"

"Look like we're been followed."

"By who?"  _Protoboy grab the radio and answered that._

"By three rental ships."

"Do you think you can handle it?"

"Yes, I think we can handle it."  _Robotboy responded._

"Ok. But just to make sure, I'm gonna to start an early warning signal for Autobot city. Probably see you later."

_Henry ended the call and they look at each others._

"Rob, aren't you sure we can handle it?"

"He's probably right, it just three rental ships, maybe full of thieves or stuff. We can handle it."

"Proto, there nothing we can worry abou-"

_Suddenly an explosion came from the wall to revealing SCl, some First Counter trooper, "Leader", General Tai, Yellow Diamond, some clone-troopers, Yellow pearl, four villain, two Lime Peridot and Bob burst and tear through the blast hole._

"Yellow Diamond?"

_He jumped out of his chair and pulled out of his weapon._

"Aw shit! Decepticon!"

"Rot! Auto-bitches!"  _Shouted SCL and then he throw a gun to Yellow Pearl and process blasted Robotboy and he fallen down._

"OK, who next?"

_She pointed the gun back and forth. As she doing that, Robotgirl stand up and grab an rifle._

"How about you?"

_Robotgirl shot Lime Peridot in the head. Then Galaxy stand up and start to shooting randomly._

"Scavenger's gone crazy with the blood lust! Scavenger's gonna make a name for himself!"

_Eventually_ _he shots Robotgirl chest, causing her back to exploded._

"Damn. I been shot by Mixmaster!"

"I'm Scaven- Woah!"

_He avoided Robotman shots who shooting at him_

"F*** you Mixmaster!"

_Robotgirl fell and her mouth puff some smoke and died._

"Get your iron ass up and help me!"

_Both Robotman and Protoboy shooting at the Decepticon. They hit another Lime Peridot, but the others fired back. Robotman get shots first and then Protoboy. At the end, both robot fallen and perished. SCL walk forward and impressed about First phase._

"Damn! First phase is going swell."

"Well done for the attack on the shuttle. But you going call me an idiot so why bother."

"You're an idiot Bob."

_He walked away and Bob look at him._

"Un-huh"

_Another villain grab the controls and begin to move the shuttle. Yellow Diamond been wondering about this since she and Blue got to the Moon base 5, so she begin to tell him about this grand plan of his._

"So why we need this shuttle? We could simply attack Venus with no sweat."

"Look, my plan is this: My clone brothers needs some money for our homes. The bank threaten to take our home away, so we think of a plan and the plan is just simple. The Mobians is endangered species since the Gryps Conflict had ended when the Titans been annihilated. They feel no longer welcome on earth because the Titans made from them and the human feared the Mobians will restart the conflict so the human banished them to the planet Venus. And again, since they are endangered species, mean their price goes up. We can sell them for $100,000 each if they are alive or dead and we can take down Autobot city along...

"And why we need to destroy Autobot city?"  _Said the Leader who she doesn't give an crap about him._

...Look, the Autobot city is a massive energy mass-production city. They can make energy for a lifetime. If we destroyed the city, their life worth collected energy will be gone and we can catch all them and sell them for cash for our and you, Leader can have the city. If you can rebuilt the city, you can mass-production it and you can outlast it for a life cycle...

"And what about we got hurt or killed?"  _Said Neo Bob who he wonder about the safely of this plan._

...Well before we leave, I put up every villains except the Homeworld Gems an health insurance for each of you. If you got any injury, you're all get $50,000 out of your injury...

"Sweets."  _Cal find this health insurance awesome._

...Now I explain everything, the first phase is we stolen the shuttle and slip through the Venus early warning signal and we landed to the city. Next phase is we took the city but they will fight back, so we had enough fire power to win this mission. Once we destroy Autobot city and catch'em all and sold them, the Autobot will be destroyed forever!"

_Then suddenly, Protoboy grab SCL leg and give him two choice._

"Die by Tanner or Die by me!"

_However SCL give Protoboy an third choice._ "How about "Die on the floor."  _Then Protoboy realize about that and he knew he's pretty much screwed._

"Aw crap! Maybe I should go to the right leg."  _Then Yellow Diamond appeared and said this to him:_

"Such heroic nonsense."

_Yellow Diamond grabs SCL gun and shot Protoboy face, thus killing him. SCL turns to the pilots._

"Now, to Venus! And try not to crash into the damn volcano this time."

_The Decepticon armada and the shuttle goes to Venus full speed._

* * *

**Planet Venus. Autobot city.**

_On the Planet Venus. Few of heroes running around, getting the citizen to the bunker and the G.U.N drone ready their weapon. Only two heroes wonder what the hell is going on: Francis and Sky._

"What the hell is going on?"

"It appeared the army getting everyone to the bunkers. I wonder why they do it?"

"I don't know Sky. But I need to find out."

_They look around and found two Autobots, leading the citizen to the underground. They ran to them._

"High-max! Maylee! What happening?"

"Henry put on the early warning signal and we try to get all citizen to the bunker all because of the three rental ship followed the shuttle."

"Should we worried about the three rental ship?"

"We shouldn't. But to make sure, we prepared our army. Francis! Talk to Henry. He might had something."

"OK! I'm going talk Henry about what is our battle plans."  _He begin to fly but Maylee stop him because she had an special mission for him._

"Francis, while we get everyone to the bunker, get Maria to find Brany."

"Sure thing!"

_And now he jump up and fly away to found Henry_ _._

"Please don't get hurt and came back safe... (whisper) My Love..."

_Maylee shout for him about one last thing._ "Oh Francis! If she find Brany, make sure she is okay."

_After he hear about what Maylee say. Francis found where Henry is and landed next to him._

"Hey Henry!"

_Henry turn around and see Francis is next by him._

"Yeah?"

"What is the plan?"

"We are going to broadcast an message to Earth Moon base and hoped they came."

"What if they don't get here in time?"  _He said as Jenn-Da came out from the door._

"We are using the Autobot city Battle Mode to give us some extra protection."

"Don't you think Battle Mode will by us some time?"  _Jenn-Da put her finger and think about that._

"Maybe if the Battle Mode lasted, but they will come soon."

"What about the Autobots who are outsides, doing something while we got attacked?"  _Said Francis who worry about them._

"I don't know, but we need to get ready for something."  _Then Jenn-da look at Francis._

"In the meantime Francis. I know you will send Maria to spend the word to the Autobot who are outside so I already did that for you."

_Francis surprise about that_ "Thank you for that!"

"Don't thank me just yet, we about to get an battle at our front door."

* * *

**Random river*. Miles away from Autobot city.**  (*I know Venus had volcanic activity, but the Mobians terraformed Venus to their new home. That and I have no name for the river.)

_On the outskirt of Venus, five people are fishing some random fish for fun and those five people are Steven, Connie, Flash, Sabrina and Chris._

"Good fishing day, eh guy?"  _Chris and Steven find fishing is fun._

"Yeah! Right Flash?"  _Said Steven. Then he see Flash who look sad._

"(sighs) I guess so..."  _Flash sound a bit down which make Chris pissed_

"What crawl up your ass?"

_Then Flash's Girlfriend: Sabrina put her arm around Flash._

"Baby, what wrong?"

"I just miss my father."

"I have no care about your father Sonic, he's an asshole."  _Connie respond to what Chris say._

"Don't listen to him. Yea I also think your dad is an butt hole as some time, I'm sure once he done his duty, you two can hang ou-."

_Suddenly the fish pole tugged._

"Hey! I got something."

_He pulled the fish pole and caught an whopper._

"Wow! It an whopper!"

"Try ask your mom about the whopper."  _That joke make Flash confused and a bit angry._

"Say what?"

_Then beeps noise sound up. Sabrina grab the bag and an beacon and it tell that the shuttle is coming._

"Look! The shuttle is coming!"  _Everyone got up and pack their stuff._

"I tell them you molestation me and my girlfriend."  _He grab his girlfriend and took off by an base-jabber. Chris react to that and got pissed off._

"What the hell?!"

_He stand up and chase after them. Steven and Connie look at each other._

"Come on Connie! Let go!"

"OK!"

_Connie throw the whopper back to the water and they processed chase after Chris, Flash and Sabrina. Steven grab an random hover-broad and grab Connie and fly after them. Shortly both couples hit an rock and fell. Christ save them._

"If you want to fly. Fly in style."

_Christ summon his base-jabber and the three ride on it. Connie take to notice to see the landscape._

"Look! It Autobot city!"

_Then Steven look at Autobot city and he turn to Chris_

"I want to see the shuttle landing at the city!"

"Nah. Let's look the shuttle landed on Look out mountain.  _And they are heading off to Look out mountain._

* * *

**Detour blockage. Below from Look out mountain.**

_During they heading to there. The crew led by John near by the Look out mountain who working on detour for an possible landslide._

"A bit to right. No, my right!"

_Suddenly John noticed the group is headed to them and cause John to move out of move. Thus destroyed his blockage. Steven turn around and analogize to him._

"Sorry!"

"Next time, try to shout!"

* * *

**Top of Look out mountain.**

_On the top of Look out mountain, Brany and *Mobius Connie sat on the edge of the mountain side. Brany wonder why they are up the mountain._  (*There are different variant for Connie: Mobius Version.)

"Why are we on top of the mountain again?"  _Said Brany but she see Mobius Connie stair at the land angry._

"Just look at the view... Those damn human built this, after they banished us here. well f*** them. F*** all of them..."

_Brany knew about this and she always disappointment at Mobius Connie._ "Why you always talk shit about humans?"

"Because my father lost faith with human, so I do the same. I don't give an flying f*** to them."

"Except that Human Steven you deeply in love. ;)"

_Then Mobius Connie blushed and anger at Brany._

"N-n-no! No I don't!"

_Brany rolled her eyes_ "Oh come on! You love him. ;)"

_Then Both heard something turned and saw our heroes reaches to top and head to the telescope. while Brany and Mobius Connie look at them._

"Look at them human. They sicken me to see them on the planet they banish us. God I f***ing hate them."

"Even the one you loved? ;)"

_And once again, Mobius Connie blushed._

"Shut the f*** up!"

_Thank to that swear Everyone look at both of them and Steven and Connie walk to them to greets them ._

"Hi Brany! Hi Animal Connie!"

"Hi! What both of you doing up here."  _He questions. Then Brany answered._

"We just sit around here while she talk about how much she love him. ;)"

"(Laughing) That joke never get old."

_Anger about that joke, she swear at them._ "F*** you Brany and Christ."  _Chris walk to her and tell her about something._

"Look Connie. I know you and Steven known each other and your confused and in denial feeling for him is pretty funny."

_She angry about that commit._ "But we need to see the shuttle land at Autobot city and it really cool to see it without-."

_While they were talking, it was Connie's turn to look through the telescope and saw something wrong and call for them._

"Guys!"  _They all stop what they doing and look at her._

"What is it Connie?"

"There something wrong with the shuttle."

_They all gather around the telescope and Steven look through the telescope and see the shuttle. Steven point out there is something wrong with the shuttle._

"There is a hole in the shuttle."

"What?"

_Flash put on his scope which also an sunglasses and find there is an hole in the shuttle and Bob is standing front of the hole._

"Oh shit! Decepticon!"

"Shoot at it!"

_Christ, Flash and Sabrina started to fire at the shuttle while Steven and Connie take the others to safety._

* * *

**On the shuttle.**

_an moment ago. Yellow diamond look and noticed Bob who standing there, next to the giant hole like an idiot._

"Why are you standing there?"

"To cover this giant hole with my body."

_She cannot find an answer to that so replies an honest answer:_ "I don't see you stupid bullshit."

"I'm pretty sure they ain't see me."

_Then Bob is being shot down by the heroes on Look out mountain._

"(sighs) F***ing idiot."

* * *

**Back on the ground.**

_Our heroes fire at the shuttle and the Decepticon fire back while John's crew look up the sky and see this shit._

"What the hell they doing?"  _Question John who confused about this._

"I don't know John. But we should be ready for everything."  _Auto moves and get the crew to leave to Autobot City while John begin to ran up to the Mountain top._

_Shortly the shuttle explosion but not only let all of the Decepticons freed. The Yellow and Blues Homeworld gems armada, Star Destroyer "Finalizer" and its drop-ships and three rental ship came from the cloud, released all of the army of Decepticon. SCL shout the command and Second Phase begin._

"ATTACK!"

"Move out of your way!"  _Shout Blue Diamond and s_ _he fire at Look out mountain and started to break apart. Heroes notice the mountain is breaking up._

"Aw crap, the mountain breaking apart!"

_In no time, Christ grab Steven and Connie while Flash and Sabrina run to Brany and Mobius Connie and they all ran to the cliff as Blue Diamond about to fire an second shot._

"Everyone jump!"

_They all jump off the mountain. Just in time because the mountain exploded and fall apart. They landed safe on ground, lucky they landed next to Christ girlfriend: Maria._

"Maria!"

"Christ!"  _T_ _hey hug each other but Flash rushed in between them._

"Maria! What the hell is going on?"  _Then Maria explain all of this._

"Henry put up the early warning signal and the Decepticons are here! I'm here to get all heroes who trapped outside the city. We need go and prepared ourselves."

"We got to go to Autobot city before something goes-."

_Out of the blue, Steven point up the sky and shouted:_ "Look out!"

_Suddenly_ _an H.I.S.S tank who been piloted both Dr. Eggman and Baron drop at front of them with some Shadow Clone-Trooper while Bill fly above and begin to turn around and goes straight at them._

"Prepared to die, Auto-F***s!"

_He point the turrets at them. Steven summon his shield to protect them._

"You guys can take this tank down right?"

_Unfortunately he had no answer and the only word he can say now is:_ "Shit."

_On the background of the rocky mountain. John fights some troopers and kick Eggman off the turrets, point it up to the sky and blasting Bill in the process._

"What the Fu-!?"

_Bill got blasted, fell and crash into H.I.S.S tank which hit to where Baron is and the H.I.S.S tank fell along with Bill._

"Son of a-! Mother-!" (Crash noises)  _He swears while crashing down until he hit the ground. Then_ _John landed next to our heroes._

"Not bad for old timer."  _John angry about that commit and look at Chris._

"Old time?" At least you still have something I don't, an pair of sunglasses."

_Confused about what and why John talk about sunglasses and Brany was first one to answer._ "Why you need sunglasses for?"  _However he had no time for that now._

"No time for that! We need to head back to Autobot city!"

_Steven turn around and shout._ "Look out again!"

_They all ducked down as Bob appeared out of nowhere and fired his weapon but but missed them. With no time to waste, they had to return to Autobot city or they will died._

"Come on! Let's burn rubber!"

"That remind me the time I try to burn rubber, but it goes real bad..."  _They all moved except Flash who look at the fleet and city. He realized one thing today:_

"This is going to be a long Acts and days..."

_And he tries to catch up with them and so, our heroes begin to return to Autobot city before it too late._

* * *

**END OF ACT 1.**


	4. Act 2 (Battle of Autobot City)

**For Cynixbox and Ask Frisk and Company.**

**May contain swearing and death.**

**I.M.P Movie Act 2 (Battle of Autobot City)**

* * *

**Autobot City. Planet Venus.**

_On Autobot City. Brainy came out from the wrap pad, not knowing the problem is happening cause he never got the memo. Then Tanner came along after him. He turn around and said:_

"Tanner. Why did you follow me?"  _And_ _Tanner give him an response:_

"I just want to check up the city too. I'm the head of the defense group."

"Right Tanner."

_Then he saw the G.U.N trooper run around._

"What the hell?"  _He questioning and turn around to see many blacks spots._ _He used his telescope and seen the Decepticons armada._

"Oh son of a-!"

_Then came from an building, Sonic, Hhog, Ginny and Metal Sonic 1.0 appeared. Tanner and Brainy ran to them._

"Sonic! Tanner! It appeared we under attack by the Decepticons.  _Brainy reported to Sonic._ _However, Tanner interrupt them for an question._

"What are the "Decepticons?"  _That make Hhog very anger about that._

"Damnit Tanner. I hate you are our head of our defense group."

_Hhog Spotted and fired at Bob but failed. Then he fired back and everyone get way of out from the blast. Sonic begin to give out an order_

"Hhog. You and Ginny need to activate Battle Mode for Autobot city. Metal. With your great speed, you can tell Soundwave to tell Trey about this."

"TheonlyreasonItalkandmovefastbecauseyoubastardforgottofixmygoddamnbody,youlazyasshole!Ihopeyoudietonight!"  _He talking so fast, Tanner shout at him._

"Shut the hell up."  _Said Tanner as Hhog is now annoyed._

"Oh for love of! Brainy..."

"Yeah. Yeah. I know. I'm going."

_They all head off to their missions but Ginny and Hhog stop for one moment._

"What about the other trapped outside of the city?"  _Worries Ginny._ _She used her telescope and our heroes being chased by some Decepticon seekers. Then Hhog grab her arm._

"We can worried about them later. Come on!"

_They find the control to the city and activated the Battle Mode. The bunker door sealing up and gears begin to turned. Once activated, Hhog and Ginny ran to another sectors._

"Damn Ginny! I can see your ass!"  _Hhog commit his girlfriend's ass but suddenly an purple laser almost hit him in the back. Then an voice scouted._

"And I can see your head about to be blow off!"

_Bob and General Tai flew on here and try to kill them. But they got through the door and close it, thus left Bob and General Tai out here while the wall closing._

"Oh shit! What are we going to do?"

_Then he see General Tai fly up and leave him behind._

"You bastard!

_He fly up but caught by his foots by an now closed flood as the secondary floor closing on him. Bob grab his leg and try to pull it out._

"Crap! Need... to... move..."

_He accidentally shoot his foot and free himself._

"Ow! F***! My foot!"

_Meanwhile. Sky and Francis round up on last of the citizens as they goes down to the bunker._

"All the citizen are in the bunker."  _Sky shout happy._ _Then explosion blow up the wall._

"Good! Now get yourself some weapons."  _Said Francs as he about to head off._

"Why?"  _She asked but then realized what he about to do what she hated so much._

"Cause we'll at war. And I'm going out there to help."

"Wait Francis! It too-"

_Sky run to her crush but Francis flew off to battle._

"FRANCIS!"  _She shouted out for him but he didn't listened so she also head off._

_At the bottom. Brainy ran to Tanner and the Wreckers who currently fought off the Seekers._

"All of citizens are all safe in the bunker! Now we can activate the Battle Mode."

"Right! Wrecker, fall back."  _Orion, leader of the Wrecker command his team to fall back inside._

_Everyone head to the control deck and button the activation mode while Zeta and Ginny talking about the plan._

"Let hope this mode will hold out till reinforcement arrived."

"If not. We're screwed."

_The Autobot city is transforming and show lot of turrets and cannons and heavy guns. After a while, the Battle Mode is competed and all weapon fired at the Decepticons._

"Look like they already the Battle Mode."  _Said_ _Susan as she avoided the laser._

"And my scouter detected huge heat source underground in the middle of the city."  _Yellow Peridot replies as she too avoided the laser._

"I guess we'll break down to the ground."  _Said Scarlet as she head down to the city._

_They all attacked the front while some went to the city. SCL firing at the door but no effect._

"Breached their defenses!"

_The Cluster Prime inventor and commander appeared and start to crew the door. While they eating, they having an conviction._

"Why are we doing here again?"

"We hadn't been on this planet for too long, we need some action. So maybe this job is not a bad idea."

"Maybe you right!"

_As they done this conviction, the bridge separation and Krackus fell off and hang on, shortly our heroes arriving at the bridge but see the bridge is now close off._

"Oh no! They are in our way."

"Wrong! those F***ers is our way in!"

_Sabrina kick and jump on Krackus's head and punch Smytus which make Flash an very happy man._

"That my girl."

_They do the same as Sabrina. As doing that, Smytus and Krackus fell to the river. Everyone goes in except Connie who had see an Earth-based Satellite camera float on the sky._

"Look like the media had just arrived."

_She got in and the inter door sealed off._

* * *

**Earth News P.O.V.***

(*First: Point of View. Second: The Earth Federation keep eyes on the mobians for reasons.)

"On channel 6 news: An outbreak war on Venus which as we can see an three rental ship, an star destroyer and the Homeworld Gems armada is currently attacking on Autobot city. an bunch of hired gun and villain are fly around, shooting the building while the heroes fighting back. Right now the villain are attack the front and there few iron robonoids fire back at them. And rest of enemy drop-ship are landed on the city.

We will continue the events and hope their leader will come to save them."

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

_The broadcast station get shot by General Tai and the station fired back. Soundwave controlled the station, firing at the Decepticons._

Soundwave: "Bulk, keep firing the drop-ship. And the rest of you, ready for combat after we leave this place."

Bulk: "Right sir!"

_His Delta Red members controlled the turrets and fired at First Counter drop-ship who are landed on top of the building. Then Brainy appeared._

Lee: "Hi Brainy. What are you doing here?"

Brainy: "Soundwave. I want you to contacted Trey and other on Earth Moon base."

Soundwave: "OK Brainy."

_He activate the broadcast station radio._

Soundwave: "Come in Trey. The Decepticons are attacking us. And we need other to help us. I don't know how long we can hold out. I repeat: The Decepticons are attacking us. And we need other to help us. I don't know how long we can hold out."

_During the message broadcast, the Decepticons continued to fire at the front as the iron robonoids shoot at them._

Yellow Diamond: "Keep fighting at the front!"

Vexus: "Why are we attacking the front?"

Blue Peridot: "If we destroy the front. Our ship can entered and launched a bombing drop on the-"

_She got interrupted and shot down by Pink Sapphire and Pink Ruby on the edge of the city, and they start to fire at them again._

Blue Diamond: "Damn that war machine. We will use the hyper beam cannon on the rental ships."

Neo Bob: "The beams will melt the front and the iron robonoids, therefore destroying the-"

Blue Pearl: "Sorry to interrupt My Diamond and Neo Bob. But there a transmission in progress."

SCL: "Like hell they do. Soundblaster, jammed their transmission."

Soundblaster: "Roger!"

_He send out the Gates family to destroy the satellite dish._

Soundblaster: "It time to destroy Michael Bay inspiration."

Edward: "Why the f*** you say that?"

Nano: "Maybe some random youtubers joke."

_They land on the roof and find it and ripped it off._

Galaxy: "First we crack the shell..."

_They pull out their heavy jackhammers and bang on the glass._

Wendy: "Then we crack the nuts inside!"

_The glass breaks and they started attacked Molly and Brainy._

Molly: "Sir! Save m- I mean Save us!"

Brainy: "No! Run! Save yourself!"

Soundwave: F*** that! I send the Loser to fight them."

_He kicked Nano and summon the Loser and they jump and attacked the Gates family._

Lee: "Do you think we radio them?"

Bulk: "Let hope so. If not, we've be like blackout toaster oven."

Brainy: "What that means?"

Soundwave: "In layman terms..."

Molly: "We're f***ed."

* * *

**Pink Diamond's Earth Moon base. Earth orbit.**

_Pink Amethyst answer the message and call Pink Diamond, Amy and Trey to the command room._

Pink Diamond: "What is it Amethyst?"

Pink Amethyst: "The city is under siege. I guess we should help them."

Amy: "Can we use the wrap pad?"

Trey: "No good. The warp pad on Venus got destroyed."

Pink Pearl: "I'll get the gems ready."

_Then Rose Quartz, Purple* Garnet and Pink Peridot walk through the door._ (*This Garnet is special but I ain't tell you her origins. That story will told in later story. But fun facts: If you hit her hard enough, she spit in two.)

Trey: "Hello Rose."

Rose Quartz: "Tell me what is going on?"

Amy: "The city is under attack and all wrap pad to Venus is destroy."

Purple Garnet: "I guess we using alternative route to Venus."

Trey: We take the ships and hurry before-"

_She turn on the TV._

Pink Peridot: "The media report this on TV."

Pink Amethyst: "Wow! That fast? Man, your world TV is pretty fast these days."

Amy: "Well shit."

Pink Diamond: "Then we must leave right now."

* * *

**Beach City. Planet Earth.**

_The Crystal gems came back from their mission and look around for Steven and Connie who they left to Venus since 3:00 PM for visit their friends until 6:30 PM which be the way it 7:45 PM._

Pearl: "Steven! We're home!"

_But there no answers except Lapis sitting on the couch, watching TV._

Amethyst: "Lapis. Have you seen Steven and Connie?"

Lapis: "No. Hadn't seen them for 4 hour and 45 minutes."

Garnet: "They been gone for 4 hours and 45 minutes."

Lapis: "Yep."

Pearl: "So where are Steven and Connie be?"

_Then Priyanka and Doug kick the door down._

Pearl: "Hello Mrs-."

_Suddenly She just bitch-slap Pearl face._

Priyanka: "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!?"

Pearl: "First: I don't know. Second: you don't have to bitch-slap me."

Priyanka: "I CAN BITCH-SLAP EVERYONE WHATEVER THE F*** I WANT!"

Garnet: "Doug, can your wife be calm down."

Doug: "I did that. She only just shout at him aga-."

_Priyanka shout at her husband._

Priyanka: "SHUT THE HELL YOU!"

Amethyst: "Woah! Come down."

Priyanka: "NO! I CAN'T COME DOWN IF I KNOW CONNIE IS ALIVE OR NOT! SO GOD HELP ME IF SHE STILL ALIVE, I'LL SHATTER YOU ALL!"

Pearl: "Look Priyanka. We will find kids no matter what-."

Lapis: "Gems?"

Garnet: "What is it Lapis?"

Lapis: "You got to see this."

_She showed the News about Autobot city._

News: "The Autobot city is still under siege. Now the front had complete destroyed. Everyone prepared to battle.."

Pearl: "Oh my god! We need to go to Venus and find them!"

Garnet: "Let try the wrap pad."

Doug: "The TV say: All wrap pad got destroyed."

Pearl: "Not all of them. To the wrap pad."

_They used the wrap pad to the galaxy wrap* from Canada so they use it to goes to Venus._  (*There two galaxy wrap in different locations on Earth.)

That sound dumb.

I know it is dumb. But we're going this, OK?

_Now back to the news._

* * *

**Earth News P.O.V.**

"It been 4 hour and 15 minutes since the battle starting. Since the front has been destroyed, they start to firing and destroying part of the city as many heroes are wounded and injured. But They never stop fighting for the people and the Mobians. All we can see is the enemy spread all round the city, heroes and Autobot fallen one by one and taken back to the underground. I don't know how many heroes are there but only we see 38 heroes out there...

We will keep broadcast this live until we get more information..."

* * *

**Back on Autobot city.**

_Many drop-ship flying around and keep dropping more troopers. Francis landed where AFaC Papyrus, Sky, Junkman and E-Vay* Sonic station there._  (*There only 3 E-vay character: Sonic, Shadow and Tails.)

Sky: "Francis!"

_She ran to him and look at his robotic arms._

Sky: "Are you OK?"

Francis: "I'm barely alright. Papyrus, where is Brainy?"

AFaC* Papyrus: "UPSTAIRS WHERE YOUR FRIENDS ARE."(* There are Ask Frisk and Company version of Papyrus and Frisk here in the battlefield.)

Francis: "I'm getting repair. and then I'm going out again."

_He run to the stair._

Sky: "(Signs) I don't understand him."

AFaC Papyrus: "WHAT WRONG FOX THING?"

Sky: "I love him. And he don't know and he put him in danger every time. I just don't understand him."

AFaC Papyrus: "DON'T WORRY I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL HELP YOUR FEELING AFTER THE-."

Junkman: "Enough talk! We got a war to do!"

_He and E-vay Sonic shooting at the sky_

E-vay Sonic: "There many ship everywhere! How we can hold for long?"

_Meanwhile AFaC Frisk and Steven top on the edge, right beside a turret._

Steven: "Frisk. Give me the rocker launcher."

AFaC Frisk: "OK. What are you firing at?"

Steven: "Yellow Diamond."

AFaC Frisk: "What!? Why!?"

Steven: "She been threaten my planet far too long. Maybe I ended her here. So stand back."

_He fire an rocket at Yellow Diamond but missed causing an drop-ship to be destroyed. The Decepticon landed to the bunker outer door. During that, Hhog and Ginny dragging some injured heroes: Antoine, Tommy, Henry and Rozy and also Iuc._

Hhog: "There! I shot him."

Ginny: "But why?"

Hhog: "Luc keep touching you."

Iuc: "I... trying... to tell... Ginny about... the money... she... own me."

Hhog: "You should think twice."

_Bunnie run through the door._

Bunnie: "Where is my husband at?"

Ginny: "He hurt. But don't worry he will be fine."

_She see Hhog pushing the rocket launcher._

Hhog: "Now help me! The Decepticon making a push. We need to push back."

_They try to push but too heavy. Then John, Flash, Sabrina, Barny, Steven, Connie, Chirst, Maria and Mobius Connie came through the door._

John: "Keep at it Hhog! Helps is on their way."

_They all push the rocket launcher._

Ginny: "I afraid all of you will be trapped outside of the city."

Flash: "Well I'm not afraid for a microseconds."

Ginny: "Maybe you shouldn't gone to fish. We will done in 2 hour earlier."

Christ: "She's got a point."

Flash: "Shut up you two."

_The rocket launcher set in place._

Hhog: "There. That did it."

_Connie climb up to see something happening. Then she saw few trooper wearing a Combination cogs and SCL gives out a order._

SCL: "Stuntcons! Merge for the kill and break down this door!"

_She called out John._

Connie: "John! Brany! Other me! Look!"

_John, Brany and Mobius Connie climb up the ladder._

Connie: "There some people who wearing strange machine are doing something."

John: "And it forming Menasor."

Connie: "And there two person on the turret ledge.

John: "Do you guys know these two?"

Mobius Connie: "It your Steven and Frisk! What are they doing up there?"

Brany: "Maybe that Steven try impress you. ;)"

Mobius Connie: "Shut up!"

John: "Hhog! prepared to missiles."

_The Combiners transformed into Menasor._

Menasor: "Prepare for extermination and retardation."

Susan: "Why the hell he say that?"

SCL: "It the side effect of the Combination cogs. Deal with it."

_He walk to the turret which AFaC Frisk and Steven stand beside it._

AFaC Frisk: "Do you think the rocket launcher will take that guy down?"

Steven: "No! Jump!"

_They jump way of their way as Menasor crushed the turret and then he smashing the wall. Meanwhile Hhog began to load up the missiles._

Hhog: "I've got better things to do tonight than die."

Ginny: "No. No you don't."

Hhog: "Fine! Then I doing an talkshow."

_The missile launched at Menasor and destroyed his left arms but he still tearing the wall._

Hhog: "By dropping bomb on my guest. And ambush all my viewers."

_He launched two missiles at Blue diamond and other followers and Menasor right leg, causing great damage to the Decepticons and Bob foot._

Bob: "Ow My foot again!"

_Before Menasor exploded. He throw the outer wall at where the missile launched. Destroying the rocket launcher and everyone grab the injured and ran away._

* * *

**Newer Home, Earth.**

_AFaC Toriel walk out of the kitchen and sit down in the living room. As she turn on the TV, she is shocked when she saw the news._

AFaC Toriel: "Undyne! Come here quickly!"

_AFaC Undyne came to living room in an rush._

AFaC Undyne: "What is it? Is there something wrong?"

AFaC Toriel: "There is an siege held on Venus!"

AFaC Undyne: "Oh no! Frisk and Papyrus is on Venus! We need to help them!"

AFaC Toriel: "Get Sans and the others, I'll still watching the news if they update the problems."

AFaC Undyne: "Got it!"

_She ran upstairs and shouting to AFaC Sans._

AFaC Unydne: "Hey Sans! Get up already!"

_Then AFaC Toriel grab the remote and turn up the volume on the TV._

* * *

**Earth News P.O.V.**

"We had updates on the battle: As we can see there 34 heroes and 17 Autobots and Many G.U.N troopers still battling the Decepticons. On the battlefield, we see four Autobots: Brainy, High-max, Metal Sonic 2.0 and Smoke shoot all-out. And we had audio on Brainy and all he say is:

**"I'm doctor! I supposed to shoot needles!"**

Now the battle is raging on. I don't know how long the battle is going. But hoping it will be done on the next day. Stay turned..."

* * *

**The Next Day.**

_The city is in ruined, the heroes and autobot forced to goes the bunker and the Battle Mode is scrapped. The combiners: Predaking, Devastator and Bruticus behind the inter door are ready to rip it part._

SCL: "Their defenses are broken. Let the marketing and slaughtering begin!"

_Predaking ripped the door. But Soundwave shot him and he fell back to Bruticus and fall to the floor._

Soundwave: "Everyone! Fall back right now!"

E-vay Shadow: "What!? Why!?"

Francis: "We can't fight them in our current state. We need to fall back."

E-vay Sonic: "He right! We need to fall back before-"

_Many troopers running to the hole and one of them about to shoot at him._

Mecha Sonic: "WATCH OUT!"

_He jump behind E-vay Sonic and take the shot. Then his wife ran to him._

Summer: "Mecha!"

E-vay Shadow: "You right! Let move back-."

_Then he got shot in the back._

E-vay Sonic: "Shadow! Are you-."

_E-vay Sonic got shot in the stomach. Phyllian, co-leader of the Delta Red use her riot shield and give out a order._

Phyllian: "I cover you for short time. Now move back now!"

_Summer and Francis along with Phyllian drag them to the deeper part of the bunker. SCL about to shoot at them but..._

Yellow Peridot: "Excuse me sir?"

SCL: "What is it?"

Yellow Peridot: "There two ship just arrive in the sky right now."

Blue Diamond: "One of them is the Autobot shuttle and another of one is a homeworld ship that belonged to..."

Yellow Diamond: "Pink Diamond Corps."

* * *

**The Pink Diamond Ship and the shuttle. Above the city.**

_After a long trip, they finally came to Venus but only too late._

Rose Quartz: "Oh my. This is terrible."

Pink Diamond: "We need to land and save much heroes as possible."

Pink Peridot: "Where are we landing?"

Trey: "Land on that platform."

_He turned to the Pink Diamond's Crystal Gems (or Homeworld Gems)._

Trey: "Homeworld! Destroy Predaking."

Purple Garnet: "All right gems! We're got to take down Predaking! Got it?"

All: "Got it!"

_The Homeworld Gems jumped off the shuttle as they glide to their target while both ship are landing at undamaged platform._

* * *

**Once again, The city.**

_Predaking spotted them and kick Purple Garnet so hard, she spit into Blue* Sapphire and Red* Ruby. (*See what I means. They are Blue and Red version and created by ?.) Then Pink Amethyst turned into Stegosaurus and get smashed by Predaking hands and pick up and throw. Pink Ruby and Pink Sapphire appeared and ram to his leg and crashed into a broken room. Then Pink Pearl jump with her spear but got buried underneath the roof and also Predaking got destroyed by the roof._

* * *

**Outskirt of the city.**

_The Crystal gems along with Priyanka and Doug teleport here too late. They all see the city in ruined._

Pearl: "Garnet! Can you see them?"

Garnet: "No I can't not."

Priyanka: "Are you sure they are alive?"

Garnet: "Maybe. But let go to the-."

_But she got interrupted by Sans's portal which teleport Frisk Family*_  (They are from Ask Frisk and Company.)

Doug: "Hello Mr & Mrs. Dreemurr."

AFaC Asgore: "Hello Gems."

Amethyst: "Hey Dreemurr! What are you doing here?"

AFaC Toriel: "We heard the news and we tried to get here. But we had to wait for Sans."

Pearl: "Why you took so long?"

AFaC Sans: "Sorry. I just taking a nap and teleport in the fidget and sleep in there overnight."

Garnet: "Sound reasonable. Let go."

_They all run toward the city._

* * *

**The landing platform.**

Amy: "Trey. We been standing here for 4 minutes."

_She right! They all standing around for 4 minutes._

Trey: "We need unload our weapon and our crew."

Pink Peridot: "Even this stowaway?"

Kari: "Trey!"

_She run to him and hug him._

Trey: "What the hell? How you get here?"

Kari: "I followed you in space and here. So let's go home."

Trey: "No Kari. I got a city to saved."

Kari: "Stop joking around and let's-"

Rose Quartz: "Trey! we're ready!"

_Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond ready their warriors and another Autobots and heroes._

Pink Diamond: "We done setting up the army."

Trey: "Good. Kenny. I want you to lead the army after I go first."

Kenny*: "Right!" (*This is an FNAF Kenny who join this group.)

Trey: "Amy. Call out the Beetle and order them to find the wounded heroes."

Amy: "Got it."

Trey: "As for me. I'll go head on and attack them. after all..."

_He saw the Decepticon running to the bunker._

Trey: "The Decepticons must be stopped... No matter the cost..."

Kari: "That some beautiful word."

_He get on an truck and drive to the city._

Pink Peridot: "So are we staying here then?"

_Kari giggles and chase after him._

* * *

**Autobot city for the last time.**

_The Decepticons charging to the bunker. Then some villain noticed an truck and orange echidna chase after it._

Baron: "Why a girl followed a truck-?"

_Trey ram into him and sending him flying while Kari get to higher ground._

Baron: "Oh crap!"

Bill: "I give up- Oh god!"

_Then he got knock down to the floor._

Edward: "Nononononono..."

_He jump and fly._

Edward: "Oh yeah I can fly."

_The rest of Decepticons fired at the truck._

Trey: "You guys are pathetic. You weak f***ing blaster don't damage me!"

_Suddenly the truck fly up and form into the Apex Armor for Trey and processed blast at them while Kari cheer for him._

Golden Sapphire: "F*** my eye."

Vexus: "Crap! My arm!"

Soundblaster: "My chest!"

_Trey landed and again processed to blast them._

Trey: "Give me some real challenge, you sorry sack of shit!"

Kari: "I love you."

Trey: "Like hell you do."

_After shot down Vlad and Sigma, he turned and shoot at Blue Diamond._

Blue Diamond: "Aaaaagggghhhhh!"

Trey: "Hey Yellow and Blue! What are you working with the Clones?"

Yellow Diamond: "To shattered Pink Diamond and the Crystal gems. I don't like work with them, but It our chance to destroy her."

Trey: "So you two gone low to working with them. This got to be your second lows since your first is you help us on earth."

Yellow Diamond: "Why you little-!"

_Then an shield throw to her face._

Pink Diamond: "Take that Yellow!"

Rose Quartz: "For this planet Venus and Earth! For the Autobots!"

_Rose, Kenny and other charged into attack._

Amy: "Trey! I'll find my husband and help him."

Trey: "Good. Then I continue attack the Decepticons."

Kari: "After this. we should go home right?"

Trey: "Again, like hell you do."

_Then Trey look up to see Edward fly down and tag him down as others villain dog pile on him. Kari shot down her Thunder Arrow at the villain and then she kick Edward off._

Trey: "Thank you Kari. Now I got an city to save."

Kari: "Then we can go home?"

Trey: "Once again, like hell you do.

_Meanwhile our heroes walk along the broken sidewalk and find Chloe* leaning on the bar._  (*And also there is FNAF Chloe is here too.)

Christ: "Chloe? What are you doing out here?"

Chloe: "(sighs) Nothing much."

_She see Kenny leading the G.U.N Droid army to battle._

Connie: "The reinforcement have arrived!"

Flash: "We need to help other."

All: "Right!"

_Everyone except Chloe to the bunker. Meanwhile Devastator walk through the hole, then Tanner and the Wrecker with some heroes holding missile launcher._

Tanner: "Ready. Fire!"

_They all fired at him causing it to fall apart. But they all getting back up and fired back._

Orion: "Everyone retreat!"

_Everyone falling back as Neo Metal Shadow walk in. Then he feel someone behind him._

NMS*: "Sonic!"

Sonic: "One will stand. One will fall."

NMS: "Why you heroes always throw their life so recklessly?"

Sonic: "Funny. That's a questions you should-"

_He grab Roman Torchwick who was sneak behine him and smack him down the ground and throw at his partner, Neo._

Sonic : "-Ask yourself, Neo."

NMS: "No! I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

_He jump at him and begin to fight. On the way, the others fight many ground troops until Flash saw this._

Flash: "Look! There Neo* and my dad." (*Short for Neo Metal Shadow or NMS and not Neo from RWBY.)

Steven: "Come on! We had to help him!"

Connie: "Right!"

_As Sabrina finish off Neo Bob, she grab Flash's arm._

Sabrina: "Stay away. That their fight!"

Flash: "But I need their help."

Sabrina: "Oh yeah. Steven! Connie! Come down here!"

_Somewhere. Scarlet, Leader of the Crimson Red. Trying to command the Decepticons as much as possible._

Scarlet: "I trying sir. But with their reinforcement here, we are losing here."

SCL: "Keep trying! We don't want Trey and other Autobots to live."

Trey: "Did someone say my name?"

_He blasted both of them and Scarlet fell down and crash to the floor._

Trey: "SCL. Look I had to be level with you, We'e kicking your ass right now and you losing ammo and shit. If you and your army leave. We be ready for you next time. So what you say?"

SCL: "F*** you Trey."

_He run away._

Trey: "And you welcome."

E-vay Tails: "Hey! Hey!"

_E-vay Tails land here with Human* Steven._  (Human*: Steven with no gem on his bellybutton and liked.)

Trey: "What are you and normal Steven doing here?"

E-vay Tails: "He told me we need to find a safe spot to hide."

Trey: "Look like there a battle going on."

E-vay Tails: "I don't want to join that fight!"

Human Steven: "Come on. I need to help with the other."

E-vay Tails: ""Fine. But I drop you off."

Trey: OK. And hoped you too will be alright."

_He fly to the battleground where Neo Metal Shadow and Sonic walk around in circle, waiting for which one of them strike first. Neo roundhouse him but Sonic catch his leg and throw him into the wall. Connie and Steven appeared and stand by Sonic._

Connie: "I read about you. Why you destroy their planet!? They did nothing to you!? Do you care about them!?"

NMS: "Lucky I don't give a flying f***s!"

_As Connie and Sonic run to him, him found a two stick and throw at Connie's and Sonic's stomachs. Sonic can take serious damage, but Connie can't. During that, the Crystal Gem and Frisk family made into the city only to see Connie got stabbed._

Priyanka: "CONNIE!"

_Neo grab an cannon and shot at Sonic but missed and hit at Bruticus and E-vay Tails who carries Human Steven. Sonic run at him and missed another shot and hit at AFaC Frisk who try to stop it. Neo about to fire but Sonic punch him and destroying the cannon. Then he pull out the stick that been throw into him. Steven pick up his mother/Connie sword and anger at Neo._

Steven: "You hurt her! YOU HURT HER! HOW DARE YOU HURT HER!"

_Neo find an beam saber and cut Steven's stomach who his mother's gemstone is and give it an crack and Sonic's wound. Meanwhile the other shocked about the fight._

Pearl: "STEVEN!"

_As Steven held his stomach and felt pain while Sonic walk back to the cliff. Neo jump at him and Sonic punch back, causing him to fell and drop the beam saber. Sonic ran along with AFaC Papyrus and Human Steven._

AFaC Papyrus: "HANG ON! WE ARE GOING TO-."

_Neo trip him and Human Steven over but Sonic jump in time and landed back. Then he knock Sonic and down and grab Sonic head._

NMS: "I'll rip you eyes off!"

_Then Sonic pull Neo back and throw him down._

Sonic: "F*** you!"

_Somewhere Trey throw his gun at Sonic._

Trey: "Here my gun."

Sonic: "Thank."

_Flash finish off Vexus and Bob and then turns to his dad._

Flash: "Come on dad! Ending him! Do it now!"

Sonic: "You right. I will ended him once for all."

_Sonic walk to Neo. Wounded Steven pick up Wounded Connie and followed Sonic who point the gun at Neo, ready to ended him._

NMS: "Look Sonic. I can give you sport channel if you let me lives."

Sonic: "You gives us Random useless channel. Now you give us sport channel? That it Neo! This is the end for you. For good."

_He loaded the gun up and point it to his head._

Sonic: "You know what now, you used mercy on me. That funny, you the one who without mercy and now you pray for it. I thought you were made of sterner stuff."

_As Neo pull out his gun. E-vay Tails and AFaC Frisk jump at him._

E-vay Tails: "Oh no you don't!"

AFaC Frisk: "We ain't let you kill them!"

_Sonic trying to aim at him but they are in the way._

Sonic: "Out the way, both of you!"

_Then Neo grab them and processed to shot at Sonic, Steven and Connie._

Human Steven: "Look out!"

_But AFaC Papyrus and Human Steven take the shot. But that not stop him from firing them again._

NMS: "Fall damn you! Fall! Fall!"

_He gunned down Steven, Connie and Sonic, then shot E-vay Tails and AFaC Frisk in the chest. the other watch as their friend got gunned down by Neo, making them very angry. As Neo walk to Sonic. All the other heard is:_

NMS: "I wait this moment for so long. But before you die, I tell you something. I lied about the sport channel."

_Sonic barely stand up and look at him._

Sonic: "You... Lied..."

_Then he stand up and close eyes and his hand together and hit him._

Sonic: "NEVER!"

_As he open his eyes, he realized he didn't hit Neo. He only hit his wife..._

_Amy Rose._

_She falling to the second floor with head. Then she fell to the ground on her back. Shocked about this, Sonic try to turned to Neo but he punch him in his wound and jump to the second floor and he get a call from radio channel._

SCL: "All Decepticon. We need to retreat back to Moon base 5."

Yellow Diamond: "What!? Why!? We are winning and our forces is stronger than them."

SCL: "But we're running low on ammo and energy, Yellow Diamond."

NMS: "He right! The army getting hammered out there. We need to leave."

SCL: "We can destroy them once we resupply. They will rebuild this city. But it will be too late when we came back. Now fall back."

Yellow Diamond: "(sighs) F***! Blue. Call our army to retreat back to Moon base 5."

Blue Diamond: "All crews. Return to the ships. while me and Yellow goes to the rental ships."

_He end the call and left to the one of the rental ship. Meanwhile where Scarlet lay on the ground. Her Second in Command "Joe" walk to her body._

Joe: "So how you feel leader?"

Scarlet: "Don't you dare-."

_He kick her._

Scarlet: "Ow."

Joe: "Alright! Let's get out of here!"

_He walk off and the other Decepticons are retreated._

Scarlet: "Somebody help me."

Soundblaster: "Don't worry. I'll pick you up."

Scarlet: "Like you can't pick up girls like me?" (laugh)"

Soundblaster: "F*** you."

_Meanwhile Pearl, AFaC Toriel and Priyanka crying about the battle. Garnet noticed the Decepticons are retreating back to the three rental ships. Unexpected, the three of them find and grab the gun and fired at the running Decepticons. As doing so, the Autobot start to firing back at them. SCl and his clones came to right. Diamonds and their crew came to right. And the rest of the Villain came through the middle. Many ships landed and everyone get on it._

Ginny: "The Decepticons are retreating."

John: "Trey did it. He turned the tide."

_The last of the Decepticons get on board._

Bob: "Do you think we'll get the money later on."

Scarlet: "Maybe Soundblaster will used the money to fine a good women like me, but he ain't got no guts! (laughing)"

Soundblaster: "Shut the f*** up Scarlet."

_Yellow Diamond get on board then SCL give the signal._

SCL: "Pilot! Take off!"

_The three rental ship, "Finalizer", the Homeworld Armada leaving Autobot city and left Venus._

Rose Quartz: "G.U.N Beetles. Find the wounded and bring them to the Medical Wing."

_As every G.U.N Beetles search for injured one, High-Max found the heroes who fighting N.M.S, he shout at the Beetles._

High-max: "I got some injured here!"

_Every G.U.N Beetle find the fallen heroes and take to the Medical Wing and also find the post-battle heroes and take them as well._

* * *

**Medical Wing.**

_Many Heroes and Autobot are the healing pod while Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond heal least wounded Crystal gems waiting for Steven and Connie survived. AFaC Papyrus and Frisk healed up and meets up with their family._

AFaC Toriel & Sans: "Frisk! Papyrus!"

AFaC Alphy: "So, how you two feels?"

AFaC Papyrus: "WE FEEL GREAT ONCE THAT GREEN BEAN HEALED US AND RESTORE OUR HP."

AFaC Frisk: "That senzu bean did a great work on us."

AFaC Asgore: "Great! Now let's go home."

AFaC Frisk: "No. We should help them rebuilding the city."

AFaC Toriel: "What!? Why!? You two got nearly killed out there."

AFaC Papyrus: "NO OFFENCE MY QUEEN. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HELPED THEM AND SO DID FRISK. WE REPAY THEM BACK BY HELPING."

AFaC Undyne: "That so great Papyrus and Frisk! we should all help them!"

_Meanwhile, Amethyst look around and find Trey and Pink Diamond talking, then she stand up and walk to them._

Trey: "Hi Amethyst."

Amethyst: "Hi Trey. Hi Pink Diamond. Where other me?"

Pink Amethyst: "Right here other me! High five!"

_Both high five._

Amethyst: "So how the other?"

Pink Diamond: "The other. One of them is fine but the other is very hurt."

Pearl: "What?"

_The other walk to them to heard the news._

Priyanka: "Please tell me one of there isn't Connie, please she is alright."

Pink Diamond: "No. They are fine."

_Steven and Connie walk out the door._

All: "Steven! Connie!"

Steven: "Don't worry. We got fix up."

Pink Diamond: "I actually talk about Sonic and Amy."

Connie: "Speak of it, how Sonic and Amy doing?"

* * *

**Sonic and Amy room.**

_Brainy and Rose Quartz look at Sonic's wound as they walk through the door._

Brainy: "Well, Sonic's wound is not fatal. He had some worst battle but he will be fine."

Pink Diamond: "And how long is he awaken?"

Brainy: "About 5 minutes or so."

Rose Quartz: "Oh thank god."

Trey: "How Amy's wound?"

_Brainy took off his glasses._

Brainy: "I afraid Her wound are..."

Doug: "Not that bad?"

Brainy: "Fatal."

_Everyone gasps._

Garnet: "Can you heal her?"

Brainy: "We try the senzu beans, Pink, Steven and Rose healing tear and spit, even the healing goo. But she rejected it."

Steven: "So she will..."

_Brainy nod his head._

Flash: "Mom. You can't die."

_Amy open her eyes._

Amy: "If I want to die. I will die."

Amethyst: "Serious. You can't die. You can bought back to live later."

Amy: "Well that just- Wait. Aren't you faking crying?"

Amethyst: "Yes."

Amy: "You little piece of shit! If you stupid moron can fix me."

Brainy: "Like I say, We try to heal you. But you still dying."

Amethyst: "Did I say she can't die."

Brainy: "Shut up Amethyst."

_Pearl slap Amethyst head._

Trey: "I wish we can repair you. But we all failed the machine repair test. Still I think Tanner passed a part of that test."

Tanner: "Sure I can repair you. But you will end up a toaster for you butt."

Steven: "Can we have bagel instead?"

Pearl: "Steven!"

Steven: "Sorry Pearl."

Amy: "Oh Alpha Trion. Kill me now. But soon I'll be one of the matrix."

Trey: "No shit."

_She turned to Soundwave._

Amy: "Soundwave. I want you to give my husband the matrix. And don't let f***ing Trey to have the matrix."

Soundwave: "First: Sonic is a retired soldier. He ain't fit to lead us again. Second: I know you hate Trey, just give him the matrix."

_She grabs Soundwave arms._

Amy: "Stop being a pussy and take the f***ing thing. You think I want it, look at me..."

_She shred some tear._

Amy: "I'm drying. So it no use for me."

_She revealed the Matrix of Leadership. Which cost the room brighten. Meanwhile on another room, Summer came to check her husband._

Summer: "How do you feel?"

Mecha Sonic: "I feel something, but I'm OK."

Summer: "I almost lose you Mecha. At least you fine."

Mecha Sonic: "Me too. But I really feel something. Because I... feeling... funny... like... I'm... drying..."

Summer: "Mecha? What wrong?"

_Then she noticed something wrong. Back to the room Amy grab out the Matrix and say the word:_

Amy: "Here. It will light your darkest shower, if the bathroom light goes out and want scrub yourself and It too dark and see all kind of action! Damn. I got too excited... And until this day... til... one are... all..."

_Then she drop it, causing Trey to grab it and glow brighter._

Trey: "It glowing on me. I'm going to be new leader?"

Soundwave: "Trey. You always the leader you know that.

Trey: "I know that. We still doing the role of this movie."

Soundwave: "Well, this role thing is say like bullshit."

_Sonic wake up._

Flash: "Dad! You awake."

Sonic: "Yes and all thank for that bright light. Thank you..."

_Sonic noticed Amy._

Sonic: A-amy...?"

Rose Quartz: "Amy? are you...?"

_Back to the room. Summer grab him and shouting._

Summer: "Oh god stay with me! PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME! PLEASE! Don't die... on me."

_*Both Amy and Mecha Sonic eyes flickers. Rose Quartz held her son and both crying._  (*Insert split scene.)

Amethyst: "(laughing) Look at her eyes fading away! Why you crying Flash? You know you mom is a-"

Garnet: "Amethyst! show some respect here!"

Amethyst: "Sorry."

_Then their eyes turned to grey. The bodies also turned to grey and lifeless. The head turned to the another side. Flash sobbing on her dead hand and Summer sobbing on his dead body._

* * *

**END OF ACT 2.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Now with Act 1 and 2 done. I'll begin to upload Teletraan Bio and the other Acts first thing in somewhere today. So enjoy this story." - Universe 1029.


	5. Act 3 (Hunt for the Matrix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now here is two more Acts for this but Act 5 will be delay for awhile. So enjoy!" - Universe 1029.

**May contain swearing and a free toaster.**

**I.M.P Movie Act 3 (Hunt for the Matrix.)**

* * *

**Unicron. Milky Way.**

_Somewhere in the deep space, Unicron watch from far and see the_ _death of Amy Rose and Mecha Sonic and_ _the Matrix of Leaderships passed down to Sonic. Then Unicron scream out because once the Matrix passed to the new leader. It can be usable and its must be destroyed. Ether that or his stomach act it up again. He need to eat the Matrix and hoped it will calm it down soon._

* * *

**10 Miles away to Moon base 5.**

_The Decepticons almost back to the base. But one problem..._

"Everyone. We need to lose some weights. Or we never head back to the Moon base 5."  _Said both pilots who their name are "Bruticus and Maximus." Then SLC_ _stand up and tell everyone about some options:_

"OK everyone listen up, I just find out while on the way, I only put the health insurance for the one who take the least damage and remembers everyone, no gems. So the one who had the most damage won't work."

_Suddenly Dr. Wily stand up and said:_ "So it's the survival of the fittest."

_Then Joe stand up and goes to the door of the ship_ "Here a votes: Who is the least?...

"Aye."

"...and the most?...

"Nay."

Joe: ...then who here get laid?...

Scored: "Aye."

Joe: ...and who don't?...

Singles: "Nay."

Joe: ...last one, who like rock music?...

Rock music: "Aye."

Joe: ...and who like pop music?"

Pop music: "Nay."

SCL: "And the "Aye" had it!"

_They walk to the injured one and push them off the ships._

SCL: "Alright, there's no need to throw more people out to spac-."

_He noticed "Leader" walk to the door._

SCL: "What the hell are you doing?"

Leader: "I need a little walk."

SCL: "But we're in space."

Leader: "I know."

_Then she jump out._

SCL: "Can't understand her. Anyway..."

_During his talking. Joe walking to the door, while carrying his leader._

Joe: "How pain me to do this."

Scarlet: "Wait-t. I s-sti-ll func-t-ion."

Joe: "Want a bet?"

_He throw her overboard. Then she throw a random rope to the door but caught Yellow Diamond foot and drag her to space._

Yellow Diamond: "WHAT THE HELLLLL!?"

Scarlet: "YOU BASTARRRRD!"

_Joe closed the door._

SCL: "What the hell, man?! We can fix her up!"

Joe: "Whatever. Anyway, we should forget about this mission and-."

SCL: "Since when you given out command?"

Joe: "When I took your leadership."

SCL: "Like hell you do! I am the leader!"

_Then the combiner crew stand up._

*SCT: "Wait! We had the combination cogs and formed any combiner! So we are the leader."(*It means "Shadow Clone-Trooper.")

Soundblaster: "How can you be the leader if their 5 or 6 of you guys? You all the same."

SCT: "Say to the guy who had four robot who look the same."

_Bob and Neo Bob walk beside him._

Bob: "Hey! That insulting!"

Neo Bob: "And just for that, let's fight for who get the leadership of the Decepticons."

SCT: "Combiner! Form up!"

_They all transformed and combine into Devastator._

Bob & Neo Bob: "F*** that!"

_They use the jackhammers to knock down Devastator. Then Everyone fighting for the leadership title._

Soundblaster: "White armor bitches!"

_Will kick him in the back._

Will: "Take that!"

_Then he got kicked by few villains. The three rental ship rocked back and forth. Then the pilots noitced this._

Maximus: "The f*** you guy doing back there?"

Brutius: "Get under control! Complete control."

* * *

**Homeworld Armada. Following the other.**

_The bunch of flagship is follow the other ship and listening what the others are saying. The Diamonds talk about the next step._

Red Diamond: "Man! Those f***ers are really want that job."

Black Diamond: "Where is Yellow Diamond?"

Orange Diamond: "It's appear she floating in space right now. We could pick her-."

Black Diamond: "No need to do that. Pearl, how far are we to earth?"

Black Pearl: "At least 2 or 1 miles left my diamond."

Black Diamond: "Good. Green, you know the plan?"

Green Diamond: "Yes. Once we landed on Moon base 5, me and White will attacked the all of the moon bases so earth is defenseless."

Purple Diamond: "After that attack, we destroyed earth with no one protected it since they all on Venus."

Black Diamond: "Let's hope Pink and Rose on that planet."

Brown Diamond: "Then what we doing to do with the Decepticons?"

Black Diamond: "We kill them of course. Now let's move forward!"

Purple Diamond: "I wonder how Yellow doing?"

_The armada fly faster to the Moon base 5._

* * *

**Unicron. Outside the earth orbit.**

_Many failed gems, fallen villain, Yellow Diamond and Scarlet floating in space. Which came across Unicron who is calling them._

Unicron: "Yellow Diamond... Scarlet..."

_He waited them and then he shout._

Unicron: "HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU ASSHOLE!"

_They been blow away and they grab and drag on one of his horns, then Yellow Diamond float to the mouth hole._

Yellow Diamond: "Who the f*** say that?"

_As Unicron begin to talk, she got blow away._

Unicron: "I am Unicron."

_She grab the horn again. Scarlet flow to there._

Scarlet: "Where are you?"

Unicron: "I am the planet you see right now."

Yellow Diamond: "What do you want with us?"

_They got closer to his mouth._

Unicron: "I'm going to level with you, I eaten a planet that doesn't settle well so I need the Matrix. You know what is it...

Scarlet: "What the Matrix had to do to you? It's the only thing that kill you."

Unicron: ...It's also can cured my stomach problem and destroyed it inside, so I need your helps...

Yellow Diamond: "Why you need our help anyway, I always did what you can't do."

Unicron: ...Explain to me...

Yellow Diamond: The point is that Matrix bearer: Amy Rose is dead and the Matrix died with her."

Unicron: ...No Yellow, the point is that you are a fool. It's pass on an new Matrix bearer: Sonic. I need you to kill him and take the Matrix...

Scarlet: "What our rewards for us?"

Unicron: ...Since you two beginning to pissed me off, but fairly well, I tell you: I'll give you two an new armor and new names...

Yellow Diamond: "And?"

Unicron: ...Also new ship and troop to command and I pay all of you higher than what the Shadow Clone-Troopers had...

Scarlet: "And?"

Unicron: ...And an free toasters and free Immortals for all you...

Both: "And?"

Unicron: ...And nothing! After all, you belonged to me now...

Both: "I belonged to nobody!"

Unicron: ...Perhaps I misjudge two of you. Hey, how strong the diamond is?"

Yellow Diamond: "The diamond is the strongest so that no one can't shattered it. Why?"

_He opened the outer shell of his mouth._

Unicron: "Then process on your way to oblivion."

_Then red light spend all over at them. Yellow Diamond's gem is glowing magma red and Scarlet *soul also glowing magma red._  (*Get it the Undertale references?)

Yellow Diamond: "AAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH! NO! NO!"

Scarlet: OK! WE OBEYED! WE OBEYED! AAAAARRRRGGGHHHHHH!"

_Then the red light turning into green light and both are also turning green as well._

Scarlet: "Are we turned into the f***ing hulk?"

Unicron: "Incredible."

_During all that shit. Yellow Diamond and Scarlet reforming and turn their armor with new cybertronian techs._

Unicron: "Behold, I give you..."

_Yellow Diamond received an orange cannon, purple armor and new helmets._

Unicron: "*Galvatron" (*Both of them got their new names and it's going to be like that til Act 7.)

_Scarlet received new fusion cannon, black armor and an spear._

Unicron: "And Megatronus."

_Then he pull all the wounded to him and reforming all of them._

Unicron: "And these shall be your minons."

_14 Peridot, 20 Ruby, Krackus, Smytus, Vexus, Dr. Sconpio, Megabyles and Flowey the Flower turn into Scourge and the Sweeps._

Unicron: "Scourge, the trackers and his henchmen: The Sweeps."

_17 Quartz, 52 Citrine, "Leader", E-vay Eggman, Orbot, Cubebot, Black Cuervio, and Meta turn into Cyclonus and his armada._

Unicron: "Cyclonus, the warrior and his armada."

Quartz soldier: "I won't call that name again."

Cubebot: "Me too!"

_They exploded cause Unicron anger them for insulting the name and He open his outer crust._

Unicron: "And this is your new ship but you don't get the free toaster."

_Then an purple ship came out of it and fly to them._

Unicron: "Now go and kill him and grab me back the Matrix."

Galvatron: "I find him and ripped him apart..."

Megatronus: "...Until the Matrix is brought to you."

_They fire their cannons and flew over there._

Both: "To Moon base 5!"

_The *purple ship (*Let called it the "Noble Star.") head back to the earth sphere as Unicron followed._

Unicron: "Remember, bring it's back to me so I can destroy the Matrix."

* * *

**Moon Base 5. Earth Orbit.**

_The Homeworld armada landed on the platform and the army walk to see this so called "coronation" which Joe is become the new leader as the Combiners play their thombones._

Black Diamond: "What the fresh hell is this?"

_Blue Diamond and SCL walk to her._

Blue Diamond: "Long story short, he is the leader."

SCL: "If I hadn't lose, I will still be the leader."

Blue Diamond: "Welp. No body can be the winner except him."

_Then Joe shouting about the trombones._

Joe: "Get on the coronation already!"

_The Combiners confused and replay their theme._

Bob: "Oh for f*** sake."

_Bob grab his "nullray" and fire at the trombones then he throw to Soundblaster and he point at them._

Maximus: "You guys lucky that we didn't join the fight..."

Brutius: "...Or we wroop all of your asses."

_Once Joe crowned. His given out his "first" command._

Joe: "As the new leader of the Decepticons, my first command is-."

_The Noble Star appear and one fighter flew to his position._

Joe: "Who the hell interrupt my coronation?!"

_Cyclonus transformed and releashed both Galvatron and Megatronus._

Galvatron: "Coronation, Joe? This is bad comedy."

Joe: "Yellow? Scarlet? Is that you?"

Megatronus: "Here the hint!"

_Galvatron point her fusion cannon to Joe._

Joe: "My god, what you do? Shoot me with that carrot gun? That stupid!"

_Then she fire the cannon and Joe laughing as he burning alive._

Joe: "That all you got with your carrot gun? (Laughing) It burn as hell but you two looks stupid!"

_Everyone watched this and confused why he dying yet._

Susan: "Why he is not die right now?"

Cal: "Maybe he hadn't feel no pain during that."

Susan: "Or maybe he burning so much, he already died."

Cal: "That explain this."

_Then his body turned to grey and fall apart also die at the same time._

Joe: "I regret not-."

_He disintegrate and his crown fall toward their foot and stomp on it._

Galvatron: "Will anyone fill his shoes?"

Red Diamond: "What the hell happened to both of you?"

Megatronus: ""I explaining to you."

_Megatronus walk up to where Joe died._

Megatronus: "We been repaired by Unicron and he gives all of us an new jobs...

Cal: "And that is?"

Megatronus: ...To find and gives the Matrix and in return to him so his stomach problem is be solved...

Bob: "What in is for us?"

Megatronus: ...You all get more money and immortal if you can help us...

SCL: "Say good than us. Then we will help you and get that reward."

Megatronus: ...Good! Then let's prepared our suppy and we leaves in 2 hour or less."

Neo Bob: "Then what are your new name was?"

Both: "Galvatron and Megatronus!"

SCL: "Cheer for them for no reason!"

_Everyone cheering for no reason._

Megatronus: "Also thank to the movie scripts, we had to cut you background characters out because Panel Removal. Some of you still here but get less Screen Time. Now we started the Panel Removal thing starting with Soundblaster."

Soundblaster: "*F*** you Scarlet!" (*And that the last time you hear from him.)

* * *

**Moon base 4 and 3.**

_Rotor and Yellow Pearl checking everything wrong around the moon._

Rotor: "It look like there an large fleet on Moon base 5."

Yellow Pearl: "Is that bad?"

Rotor: "I don't know. Maybe I contact Moon base 1 for this."

_Then the wrap pad power up and revealed White Diamond who point a gun at them._

Rotor: "Oh shit, *Pablo!" (For the names "Pablo" is her new name who given by the Space Camerabots Scientist who revived her for their little project and also slavery.)

White Diamond: "Stop calling that name! It's White Diamond!"

Yellow Pearl: "What are you doing here Pablo?"

White Diamond: "First: My name is White Diamond. Second: We, the Diamond Authority are here to destroy your worthless planet by take down the Moon bases."

Rotor: "How you do that?"

White Diamond: "By me and my Topaz who is on Moon base 3, killing your member by now. And now I going to kill you-."

_Suddenly Scourge call in._

Scourge: "Sorry to interrupt you speech but you should send someone better then this one next time."

White Topaz: "Forgiven me, my diamond."

Scourge: "Also their an planet moving to my location and it started to eat this moon so all of you had to leave quickly before you end up like me-."

_Next thing they hear is statics. Rotor and Yellow Pearl turned to White Diamond but she drop a grenade and wrap away before it exploded._

Yellow Pearl: "We going to survived. Right?"

Rotor: "F***."

_They got suck up and Moon base 3 and 4 got eaten by Unicron who is moving to Moon Base 1 and 2._

* * *

**Moon Base 1 and 2.**

_Buster and Zody monitoring something then they see Unicron is coming at them._

Zody: "What the hell? Is that Unicron again?"

Buster: "It got to be Inky, that bitch!"

Zody: "What the hell you think it her?"

Buster: "She trick us last weeks. Now she doing this again."

Zody: "What she had to do this!?"

_Unicron take his horn and pin it on the moon and start to eat it._

Buster: "Damn her! She shaking the moon!"

Zody: "First: I don't think that her. Second: I think this moon is breaking apart."

Buster: "I'm sure that her."

Zody: "Oh screw you Buster! I'm calling Autobot city."

Buster: "Don't you f***ing dare call them."

* * *

**Autobot city. Venus.**

_The citizens walk out the bunker and the G.U.N robot is rebuilding the city so as the Autobot. Rose found Steven sit on the ledge with Flash._

Rose: "How you two been?"

Steven: "Flash's mom dead today, so not good."

Flash: "I can't believe she dead again."

Rose: "I sure you can- wait what?"

Steven: "What do you mean "again"?"

Flash: "My dad and mom dies alots. And before you ask, I lose track of their deaths and revived."

Rose: "They died because...?"

Flash: "Because they saved the earth for many times."

Steven: "Wow. They sound like weird. My mom died so she can give life for me, but yours... wow."

Rose: "But I'm sure you can feel fine without your-."

Zody: "Come in Autobot city. Repeat come in Autobot city."

_Then Soundwave received a message from Moon base 1._

Soundwave: "Wait! I picked up an faint signal."

_Soundwave play the message._

Zody: "We're in trouble-."

Buster: "Yeah! Inky is messing around with us!"

Zody: "No! Unicron is attacking us again. We are leaving and warn the other about this!"

Buster: "And if this is all Inky thing. Throw her to Striker Island and let her rot on that island like Al Capone!"

Zody: "No! God dammit Buster! We need to leave right now-!"

_The message got interrupt._

Maylee: "Zody!"

Phyllian: "Buster!"

Sonic: "And dammit, it's Alcatraz."

* * *

**Back on the Moon base 1.**

_Zody and Buster ran to the escape ship and ready to system._

Buster: "I still say it was her."

Zody: "And I say We need to leave and start the engines."

Buster: "OK. And this ship is re-fueled?"

Zody: "Now you mentioned-."

Buster: "THEN FLOOR IT!"

_They fly out of the moon but stop in midway._

Buster: "What the hell? Out of fuel?"

Zody: "I forget to this re-fuel. Sorry."

Buster: "Zody you mother fu-"

_The ship got suck into the mouth._

* * *

**Back to Autobot city.**

Buster: "-kerrrrrrrrr-!"

_They heard their channel before its cut-off._

John: "He taking down the moon bases!"

Trey: "Quickly, call Moon base 2!"

_They contact Moon base 2._

Pink Pearl: "Knuckles. Tails. Their an planet-."

Knuckles: "I notice it already eating 3 moons and Unicron is heading to us."

Tails: "We going to try to slow him down."

Knuckles: "It may not work just like the last time but we had to try."

Sonic: "Then you need to get out of there."

Tails: "We will, Sonic!"

Knuckles: "But you need to get back to earth fast or we all not going to-."

_The signal cut short._

Mobius Connie: "*DAD!" (*She shout to Tails cause it her dad.)

* * *

**Moon base 2 final moments.**

_Knuckle set up the bomb. And Tails set up the timer._

Tails: "If this didn't stop him, then the Matrix will."

Knuckles: "The bomb is armed. let's get out of here!"

**20.**

**19.**

**18.**

_Knuckles and Tails ran out the doors._

**16.**

**15.**

**14.**

_They get on the escape ship._

Tails: "Hurry! It going to explode!"

_The ship launched with some time to spare._

**10.**

**9.**

**8.**

_Unicron grabs and eating the moon._

**4.**

**3.**

**2.**

Unicron: "Tasty. It need more spice and hot sauce."

**1.**

**0.**

_The moon exploded inside of him and the shock wave shakes the ship . Knuckles and Tails happy about this. But they saw Unicron survived._

Knuckles: "Oh hell no! Not again!"

Tails: "Aw shit, what are we going to do?"

_They got a message from Unicron._

Unicron: "Die, that what you do."

_The ship pull back and toward to his mouth._

Knuckles: "Welp, we're f***ed, are we?"

Tails: "Pretty much."

_Then the ship went inside the mouth._

Both: "GOD DAMMIT UNICRON!"

* * *

**Moon base 5.**  (Moments before Autobot's Moon bases got eaten.)

_After White Diamond and White Topez left to Moon base 3 and 4. Green Diamond and her Pearl ready their weapons._

Green Diamond: "White and her Topez is already on Moon base 3 and 4."

Black Diamond: "After they done, you and your Pearl will goes to Moon base 1 and 2 and finish off those Mobians."

Green Diamond: "Right! Pearl lets go-."

_Then they see White Diamond warped back here._

Red Diamond: "White! Are you OK?"

_She ran and hug her._

White Diamond: "Stop hugging me."

Black Diamond: "White, have you done the mission?"

White Diamond: "Not exactly, someone say about an planet eater is coming to here."

Galvatron: "What?!"

_They see what left of Moon base 3 and 4, now Unicron eating Moon base 1._

SCL: "Aw f***."

_Once Moon base 1 is done. Unicron is started to eat Moon base 2._

Yellow Peridot: "What the hell is that!?"

Cal: "It Unicron, the Bloody Asshole in the universe."

_Now they see Moon base 2 got eaten and exploded and survived._

Megatronus: "God dammit Unicron. What are you doing here?"

Galvatron: "All the moons and this planet is belonged to us-."

_The red light appeared and these two are feeling hurting and dying._

Blue Diamond: "What happen to them?"

Leader: "Remember what Unicron say. We belonged to him."

_Galvatron and Megatronus tries to stand up._

Both: "I belonged to no one."

_Then they fell down the stairs and now they begging at him._

Both: "OK, we obeyed. We won't fail you."

_The red light stopped, they got up and feeling much better._

Megatronus: "Everyone get ready, we're going to Venus."

Black Diamond: "OK. Gems! We're moving out!"

Galvatron: "SCL. After this, continue your mission and I pay you in advance."

SCL: "Sweet! Decepticons let move out!"

Galvatron: "Cal. Stay here just in case thing may goes south."

Cal: "Roger!"

_Most of Decepticons get on their ships and head back to Venus._

* * *

**Autobots city, Venus.**

_Garnet hold on Mobius Connie who is sobbing. Sonic walk to a random soap box and stand on it._

Sonic: "Everyone listen up. Unicron returned and he going to destroy our home and we need to move fast before he get there first."

Steven: "But what about the other on the Moon bases?"

Sonic: "We will try help them, if not then we revived them after this mess."

Hhog: "I guess we are using the Matrix again are we?"

Sonic: "Yes. Unicron need a new weakness then this shit for 3 time. Well, we are using it again."

Trey: "Holy shit! Keanu Reeves is here!?"

John: "Wrong kind of Matrix."

Trey: "Sorry and beside I don't watch the Matrix at all."

Brainy: "Then how you know Keanu-."

_The Decepticons flew down and shot at them_.

Sonic: "Shit! The Decepticons. Soundwave, you get everyone to safely while most of us goes to space."

Soundwave: "So I stay here then."

Sonic: "Pretty much."

Soundwave: "If you plan may goes south, I get everyone on this planet and rebuild the wrap pad and fight Unicron until you released the Matrix."

Trey: "Sonic, you take the red shuttle. I'll take the blue shuttle."

Sonic: "Got it."

_The Cyclonus's armada flew around and shoot at our heroes._

Galvatron: "I am Galvatron, here to kill you Sonic and take the Matrix."

Sonic: "You die trying just like you did few hours ago."

_They fire back at them._

Megatronus: "Damn you."

Orbot: "Ow! I hurt. You want me to shoot him?"

Galvatron: "There a lot of Autobot to shoot around but Sonic is mine to kill."

_As they continue their firefight. Ginny and others ran to the red shuttle but almost caught kill when the Cyclonus fire at them._

Trey: "Watch out!"

_Trey grab Ginny and the other out of the way as the blast exploded._

Ginny: "That was close."

Flash: "You need to be careful."

_Then another laser fire at them, Trey grabs Sabrina and get out of the way._

Trey: "Also you too."

Sabrina: "Thank you Trey."

Trey: "Don't thank me just yet."

_Meanwhile, Metal Sonic 1.0 try to push the Wreckers away from the wreaked Blue Diamond's Palanquin._

Metals 1.0: "Pleasedon'tthrowthisthrone!Icallitthatpalanquin."

Orion: "I don't know what you say. But we want throw that stupid chair to hit those flying f**s which be the way Tim!"

Tim: "Right!"

_Tim grab what left of Blue Diamond's Throne and throw to Meta thus exploded him and died. Then Sonic walk to Metals._

Sonic: "I told you to not keep that throne."

Metals 1.0: "ButIwantthethronesobadly."

Sonic: "I don't know you want that throne, just get on the shuttle."

Orion: "Where are we going on?"

Sonic: "On this shuttle where Trey drive it."

Zeta: "But he suck at it, why we join with him?"

Sonic: "Cause f*** you that why. Now get on it."

_John and Trey walk to the blue shuttle._

Trey: Is everyone on boarded."

John: "Yes."

Trey: "Then let get the hell out of here."

_Everyone got on the blue shuttle and ready to fly._

Francis: "OK who drive this?"

Trey: "I am!"

Sky: "Is that good? Cause I had an bad feeling about this."

John: "Trey may drive badly, but I'm sure we are going to be fine."

Orion: "We going to crash in the next Act."

Trey: "Shut the f*** up and hang on!"

T _he blue shuttle flew off to the sky and off to space. Meanwhile, Sonic and his crew almost ready to take off on the red shuttle._

Sonic: "Is everyone on boarded."

High-max: "Yes. That all of us."

Hhog: "I feel like I forget someone..."

_Brainy started the engine._

Brainy: "We're ready!"

Brany: "I'm going to the cargo room."

Maylee: "OK. But be careful cause we're going up to space."

Sonic: "Blast off!"

_The red shuttle moving then Steven look out the door and Ginny running._

Steven: "Wait! We forget Ginny!"

Hhog: "Oh shit! I going to catch her!"

Pink Peridot: "I better hurry. Cause they dropping landmines."

_Ginny tries to run to the red shuttle while the Cyclonus dropping landmines._

Hhog: "Jump!"

_She jumped on the door as the landmines exploded. Ginny climb up and Steven closed the door._

Ginny: "What the hell Sonic!? I told you to wait for me."

Sonic: "I'm sorry Ginny. Where were you?"

Ginny: "I getting some snack for the roads."

Sonic: "We don't need snack. We got food already."

Hhog: "Oh god. I don't going to eat some chili dogs."

Sonic: "What wrong with that food?"

Hhog: "Cause I hate their taste and f*** them that why."

Sonic: "You son of a bitch"

_Then they argued along the rides. Now they must to earth so they can confront Unicron head on._

Flash: Again, this is going to be a long Acts and days..."

* * *

**END OF ACT 3.**


	6. Act 4 (Hunt for the Matrix)

**May contain swears and an bunch of fish death also toilet joke.**

**I.M.P Movie Act 4 (Hunt for the Matrix.)**

* * *

**30 miles from Venus.**

_From 20 miles way from Venus just like the title say. Both shuttle is moving to earth in a really slow speed because Sonic and Hhog argue about the chili dog. Ginny grabs the control and moving this thing fast._

* * *

**Red Shuttle.**

_Meanwhile, Brany walk to the cargo hull and open up to see the other who she got them on broad: "AFaC Frisk and Papyrus, Human Steven and Mobius Connie."_

"How the trip?"

AFaC Frisk: "A little rocky but fine."

AFaC Papyrus: "GREAT RIDE! SO WHERE WE GOING?"

Brany: "Back to earth to save everyone from their death."

Human Steven: "But what if we failed?"

Brany: "Then we all live on Venus forever until I.M.P rebuild the planet."

Mobius Connie: "At least I feel happy that planet is destroyed."

Brany: "Of course you do. Now let go."

_Everyone head to the bridge._

* * *

**Blue Shuttle.**

_The crew* is doing their own business and Steven, Connie and Maria check on Trey who he training with El-ka._  (*Blue team: Trey, John, El-ka, Sky, Francis, Steven, Connie, Maria, Wreckers and one stowaway.)

Steven: "Sorry we got on here without your permission."

Trey: "That okay. I surprised you two get in here without everyone see you."

Connie: "I know! right?"

Maria: "Great. Now I hope their parents know them here."

Trey: "Don't worry. I already send the message to them and beside, we need a lot of helps."

Steven: "And that included..."

_They all look at John who talk about his last job to the Wreckers, Francis and Sky._

John: "...And suddenly, we saw his diaper is f***ing huge. So huge that the shit fell from his diaper."

Orion: "Why the hell we listen to him?"

Zeta: "Cause I want to listen how he lose the nursery place."

Tim: "Who want to listen to this?"

Milly: "That or the very badly TV we had."

Francis: "Hey! I try to listen. Now what do you do to that kid?"

John: "...And when his diaper is the size of the pits, we send him to the time-out chair to left him rot."

Sky: "And that how you got fired?"

John: "No. That when his prune are kicking in..."

_Steven looked at Trey._

Steven: "Why you being him?"

Trey: "Everyone need to join in this movie."

Connie: "Included this stowaway."

Trey: "Included This what now?

_As Connie open the door, Kari rans to Trey._

Trey: "What the hell? How the f*** you keep finding me."

Kari: "No matter what I will found you."

Trey: "Look Kari, will you stop following me."

Kari: "Sure if you came back home with me."

Trey: "For the last time. No god damn it!"

_Then El-ka knock Trey down and he got back up._

Trey: "What the hell!?"

El-ka: "You're not pay attention so I hit you."

Trey: "You son of a bitch!"

_The something hit their shuttle._

El-ka: "What was that?"

John: "We got some problem."

* * *

**Red Shuttle.**

_Brany and the other walk out of the cargo hull and Ginny see them._

Ginny: "Brany, you need to tell me you bought them here on this ship?"

Brany: "Yes."

Maylee: "And you didn't tell us about this?"

Brany: "Yes."

Ginny: "You know all of you are in trouble, right?"

Brany: "Yes."

Pink Peridot: "Everyone, I got something behind us and it's not friendly."

_An missile flew past them._

Sonic: "What the hell was that?"

Hhog: "Aw crap."

* * *

**Space Battle.**

_Noble Star and the armada appear from the behind. Galvatron launch some more missile as the other did the same._

Galvatron: "Fear us Auto-bitches!"

_The shuttles avoid the missile attack._

Brainy: "Sonic, we need to get the weapon system online."

Sonic: "Forgetting! I got my own problem."

Hhog: "No! This is our problem!"

_Meanwhile at the Blue shuttle who avoided some missile flew off but most missile turn around and head to it._

Trey: "F***! Theirs heat-seekers!"

Orion: "Damn my microwave burritos."

Steven: "Wait. You had burritos?"

Francis: "John. You must know how to avoid the missile."

John: "Let me think..."

_The shuttle moving up and the missile flew under._

John: "What did I do to that kid?"

_Then they turn on EMP to stun the missile._

John: "I drop him at the some planet called Quintessa I think."

Sky: "The f*** that supposed to means?!"

John: "Not the damn thing if you stop interrupt my story."

Zeta: "Move the f***ing left!"

_They move to the left as the stunned missile exploded._

Trey: "We dodge the bullet there. Now what?"

John: "That it. That the end of my story."

Kari: "Not your story! He mean the Decepticons!"

_On outside of Noble Star. NMS jump out of the bottom door._

NMS: "Neo Metal Shadow. Transform and destroy."

_He fly to the Blue shuttle._

SCL: "Do we need to prepare?"

Megatronus: "Strategies is for coward!"

_As Neo shooting at the Blue shuttle, it goes out of control._

Trey: "Neo just destroy the pilot control!"

Steven: "Is that bad?"

John: "All he can do is crash-landed."

Connie: "To where?"

Trey: "Anyone can see a planet?"

Maria: "How about that planet?"

Trey: "Good enough."

_The shuttle head to an strange planet._

Francis: "What if the shuttle exploded in mid air."

Trey: "Then Steven will bubbled us."

Steven: "I don't know if I can bubble all of you."

Tim: "At leash you tried."

Steven: "I guess so-. Trey! Watch out!"

_They crash into the rings of the planet._

Trey: "Aw Shit! We going to crash!"

Orion: "I f***ing call it!

_The Blue shuttle who heavy damage, crashing down to it, Back to the Red shuttle is continue to dodging attack from Noble Star._

Galvatron: "Sonic! I want that Matrix you motherf***er!"

_The shuttle is slowing down._

Sonic: "It look like the blue shuttle just bought it."

Pink Peridot: "Since when they buy something?"

Sonic: "Also the shuttle is low at fuel. so I think-."

All: "John."

Sonic: "Well I guess it time to eject this front part."

Christ: "But we going to lose half of food supply."

Sonic: "I still going to do that."

Brainy: "Then after that, what are we going to do next."

Sonic: "I guess we need to land to the nearest planet."

Human Steven: "There an planet about 5 miles from here."

Mobius Connie: "How do you know that?"

Human Steven: "Me and Brainy will explaining later."

_The fronts eject from the rest as the Decepticons launch all missile and they all removal their outer shell and moved faster._

Megatronus: "The final moment of Sonic and other Autobot is near. For it is written that I, Megatronus the greatest of all Decepticon finally had victory!"

SLC: "Nice monologue."

_They hit the shuttle and exploded it._

SCL: "I detect no life. They all destroyed."

Galvatron: "And the Matrix destroyed with them."

_The red light appeared and Megatronus and Galvatron fell to their knee._

Both: "WHY!? WHY UNICRON!? WHY!?"

Cube-bot: "What wrong?"

Galvatron: "Take us to Unicron now!"

SCL: "Change course."

_Noble Star turn back to Unicron. Meanwhile the front ship moving out from the space cloud._

* * *

**End of Space Battle.**

_The Crew* check any thing missing or broken while some of them check for food supply._  (*Red team: Sonic, Hhog, Ginny, Metal Sonic 1.0, Maylee, Brainy, Pink Peridot, Christ, AFaC Frisk and Papyrus, Mobius Connie and Human Steven. Also High-max who in the bathroom to whole time.)

Brainy: "That was a close one. Is everyone alright?"

Maylee: "We're alright."

Sonic: "And the food supply?"

Maylee: "Only 40% survived."

Sonic: "Shuttle fuel?"

Brainy: "Almost ran out."

Hhog: "What happened to others?"

Brainy: "I don't know. But I sure they are fine."

Ginny: "Brany, look over them while we check other system who hadn't gone offline."

Brany: "OK. Let's goes to Brainy cause you crush said something about near by planet. ;)"

Mobius Connie: "I do not!"

Human Steven: "That OK. I fine with that."

_Then she blushed._

Mobius Connie: "I don't feel about you because-"

Brany: "Because after you saw he got gunned down cause he want to impress you?"

_She laugh as Mobius Connie shed some tear._

Mobius Connie: "How could you say that!? (sobbing)"

_She cries and ran to somewhere._

Human Steven: "Maybe you gone too far."

Brany: "Yeah I gone too far this time."

_Sonic turn to Brainy._

Sonic: "Is this an parody or an f***ing drama show?"

Brainy: "Well it is parody after all. But we need some drama and some our jokes either funny or not."

_He notice Sonic is not pay attention to him._

Brainy: "Anyway, while we under attack, Me and Steven check anything that close to land and I hope you all like it."

AFaC Papyrus: "WOOIE! WHAT IS IT?"

Brainy: "Cause we're heading to the planet of junk, motherf***ers!"

_The front ship move to the planet Junkion._

AFaC Frisk: "I still worry about the others."

Christ: "Me too, I hope Maria is alright."

Ginny: "I sure

_High-max came out of the bathroom._

High-max: "Sorry everyone, I was in the bathroom. So what happened here?"

_He look around and everyone look at him._

High-max: "What?"

* * *

**The Unknown Planet. Ocean.**

Trey: "I say I'm sorry."

El-ka: "And you got us in trouble."

Trey: "You're not helping!"

Steven: "How are we talking in water?"

Trey: "I don't know, but we won't find out when the fishes eat us."

_The Crews got split up after shuttle exploded in mid-air and now the half is in underwater._

Kari: "What are we going to do my love?"

Trey: "First: Don't call me that. Second: Can you bubble us?"

Steven: "I don't think it will work! I mean I can work but they will shredded my bubble in any minute!"

_A bunch of metal fish swarm around them._

Trey: "Then let goes to plan B."

_He pull out a pizza cutter from Kari and he spin the blade fast._

Kari: "Aw you keep it. I knew you love me!"

Trey: "Shut the f*** up alright!"

_He cut the fishes in half and then he cut the vines._

Trey: "There. That all of them."

Kari: "Your my hero!"

Trey: "Don't hug me."

_Suddenly Connie ran to them._

Connie: "Guy!"

Trey: "Connie. What wrong?"

Steven: "Do you just run underwater?"

Connie: "John is under attack and we not have enough power to defeat it."

Trey: "Got it! Let go!"

_Everyone fellow Connie to save John but Steven still had some question._

Steven: "How do we run in underwater?"

_Once they got there. They see John lay down with his right arm and left leg rip off from an giant robot squid._

Francis: "Thank god you here!"

Trey: "What the hell was that!?"

Steven: "It an giant squid."

_They all attacked the squid but it too strong for them and get caught._

Francis: "Damn! We can't beat this thing!"

Connie: "Wait. I think I got this."

_She threw her sword at it eye. The squid swim away and spray inks and let go of them._

Trey: "Good one."

Connie: "Thanks."

Steven: "John!"

_He ran to John._

Steven: "John! Are you alright?"

_He open his eye and look at him._

John: "Can you fix me?"

Steven: "Sure we will."

Trey: "Follow me. I know where the shore is."

Francis: "Are we following him?"

_They walk to the shore and dropped John on the sand._

Francis: "How do you where is it?"

Trey: "Don't ask, just set him here."

Kari: "What are we going to do?"

Trey: "Once John healed, we find the other but we need to rest here for now."

Steven: "Serious, how do we run and talk underwater!?"

* * *

**Planet Junkion**  (or "Junk").

_The Front ship finally make it, but they over shot the landing._

Sonic: "Aw shit! Brace for impact!"

_They crashed to some junks._

Sonic: "Is everyone alright?"

_He show everyone lay down._

Sonic: "Everyone who wasn't dead sound off."

_Everyone moans._

Sonic: "That good."

Ginny: "Everyone. We need to repair this ship or earth will be done."

Human Steven: "May we help you?"

Hhog: "If you tries to breath in space."

Maylee: "Maybe this will help you."

_She show him the exo-suits._

Human Steven: "The exo-suit! That a great idea!"

_He put on it._

Human Steven: "It look OK."

_He slipped and fell on the floor._

Human Steven: "And it too hard to stand."

High-max: "It took time to get used to."

_He stand up and jump around the ship._

Human Steven: "I think i get the hang of it."

Sonic: "Then let go, we got work to do."

_Later, they all went outside and see a bunch of junks. Brany whisper._

Hhog: "Now that is a big pile of shit."

Sonic: "Nice insults."

Human Steven: "When come they had no helmet or suits cause there no air here and we wearing suit."

AFaC Frisk: "I don't know."

AFaC Papyrus: "SO THIS IS SPACE? IT KINDA ROOMY OUT HERE."

_On somewhere near by, a group of rusting old robot races called the Metarex which they nicknamed "Junkions*" seeing the front ship and are preparing to launched the all-out attack._  (*It both planet and race name. Try read the "Transformers Wikipedia.")

Junkion Soldier: "Look sir! We found some stranger on our planet."

Wreck-gar: "It the people that the monsters talk about. Let kill them and take their souls for their king!"

All: "Yeah!"

Wreak-gar: "Everyone, we will be ready to attack them in 5 minutes."

* * *

**END OF ACT 4.**


End file.
